Omiai Kekkon
by ILuvStrwbrry
Summary: Byakuya sets Rukia up for an Omiai with Yukimura Akira of the third great noble house. Can she trust her new fiancé? And why is Renji choosing now confess? Plus everyone's favorite strawberry comes back to wreak havoc on our unsuspecting Rukia's heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Omiai Kekken**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, If I did it would be all about Ichigo and Rukia raising  
a family of cute rabbits in their backyard.**_

**Chapter 1:**

"Gomen ne" Kuchiki Byakuya said to his adoptive sister. Usually he wasn't the kind of man who apologized to anyone for any reason. In fact there were only four times in his life where he could remember apologizing. Each of those times he was apologizing to someone who already passed.

"I understand completely, nii-sama" Rukia said in a cool and collected voice.

While her voice may have been steady, her eyes weren't. Those violet orbs were giving away all of her feelings. She was scared, nervous, and sad.

Byakuya wished he didn't have to do this. He was typically a by the rule books sort of guy. He learned his lesson years ago that following the rules blindly can lead to disastrous consequences.

"I will be there the whole time. If you want to escape just give me the signal."

"Yes, nii-sama" Rukia said. She knew that even if she gave the signal to escape this would just be the first of many dates she'd have to go on.

The Kuchiki clan elders had been nagging at Byakuya to find a suitable wife for decades. They said he needed to produce an heir. Byakuya always declined. He could never replace his late wife, and just the thought of it would send him into a rage. He decided to name Rukia his heir but they wouldn't allow it. Yes, she can have the Kuchiki name, money, and privilege but she didn't have the Kuchiki blood, therefore she couldn't be the next Clan head.

Since Rukia was indeed a clan member they decided it was time she did something useful for the clan and strengthen their ties with other clans by marrying one of their sons.

There were four great noble houses and 12 lesser noble houses. It was part of your duty to the clan to know who was who in all of the houses. The Kuchiki elders handed Byakuya a list of 40 potentials. Byakuya shorted the list down to five. They were all hard workers, smart, had money sense, knew how to follow the rules, but weren't the type of people who would judge someone because of their blood status.

Byakuya didn't want Rukia to have to marry some jerk who thought less of her because she wasn't born into a noble family.

"The omiai will take place at 1800 hours at Nihon Ryori Ryugin. Mai has already set out a yukata for you to wear. It's in your room."

"Hai."

"That is all, you are dismissed."

Rukia waited until she was far away from Kuchiki Manor to let out a sigh. She knew this would happen eventually. She expected it when Byakuya first adopted her into the family. She isn't a big believer in love. Sure she loved her friends and she loved her brother, but she had never been in a relationship before, never gave much thought about wanting to be in a relationship. It's kind of sad if you think about it, being a hundred and fifty years old but never been kissed. Her friends had their relationships, flings, one night stands, but it was never something Rukia sought.

As a child she didn't want anything but to survive, and she did that. When she got older she wanted to become a shinigami, and she did that too. Then she wanted to become a seated officer in squad 13, hell not only did she succeed in that one, she because the 2nd seat.

If she married some rich noble he'd probably make her give it all up, her seat, her job as a shinigami. She'd be expected to please her husband and give him male children. If that happens she won't be Rukia anymore, she'd be a shell of a person that she used to be.

"Rukia!"

There was only one person who would call her without any honorifics, and that was her oldest friend Abarai Renji.

Sure enough the redhead came jogging her way, waving his arm wildly.

"Renji" Rukia said demurely.

"What's with that greeting? We haven't seen each other in two weeks and the way you greet me?"

"I saw you yesterday at the lieutenant's meeting" Rukia pointed out.

"Oh, right, I forgot about that" Renji said.

Rukia wondered how her brother put up with Renji. Byakuya was very rules-based while Renji was more rules-optional.

"Just came from Kuchiki-taichou's place?"

Technically it was her home too, but Rukia didn't comment. She spent most of her time recently at her flat in the 13th division.

"Yea, I had a meeting with nii-sama."

Renji knew not to ask anymore. Every since she became a noble there were thing she couldn't talk about. They grew apart for over forty years and only recently became friendly again. What Rukia didn't know was that everything Renji did, he did for her.

When all of Renji's friends died except for Rukia he knew he'd do anything to protect her. They became shinigami together. He hoped to impress her with his skills since he was on the fast track, however she got adopted into the Kuchiki family and they lost contact. Renji worked off the rest of his school years with one goal in mind: beat Kuchiki Byakuya. He was sure that if he trained hard enough he could surpass the captain, beat him, and then Rukia would return to her rightful place by his side. But Byakuya isn't an easy man to reach. Renji became his lieutenant hoping that if they were closer he'd find the secret to defeating him. And then everything went to hell. Rukia was set to be executed and there was nothing he could do to save her. He didn't think they'd actually kill her, with her being a noble and all, but central 46 don't back down on their orders. A lot of things happened after that, it was a lot going on at once. Renji fought Byakuya and he lost, and realized that his plan would've never worked. In the end, Rukia was saved by a human ryoka. A male human ryoka! It made Renji jealous but he kept it to himself and he came up with a new plan.

Renji decided he'd get closer to Rukia again, hopefully they'd remember all the good times and she'd maybe want to get with him one day. At the same time Renji was an exemplary lieutenant. He did everything Byakuya asked him to do and then some. He hoped to think they were becoming friends and that one day when everything was going well with Rukia he'd ask Byakuya for her hand. He figured Byakuya would say yes if he knew how much of a great guy Renji was.

"We should meet up for lunch, or an early dinner" Renji suggested. "It's been a while since we had a meal together, just the two of us."

Rukia thought about it. The early dinner was out, she had an omiai to attend. But lunch might work, there was a lot of paperwork waiting for her at her office but if she managed her time well she should be able to spare half an hour for lunch.

"I have a lot of paper work to do, check in with me at noon and I'll see if I could go" Rukia said.

"Great!"

Rukia watched Renji walk away with a new spring in his step. She wondered what was up with him. He probably reached some new achievement he wanted to brag about over lunch.

一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一

Rukia managed to get all of her paperwork completed by noon. She and Renji went to his favorite restaurant. It was a casual place that was known for their takoyaki. They had barely ordered when they were joined by their fellow lieutenants Rangiku, Kira, and Momo. Renji rarely got a chance to talk to Rukia who spent most of lunch discussing magazines with Rangiku and Momo. Before he could offer to walk her back to her barracks she up and left saying she promised some of her no-rank squad members that she'd help them train.

"You're still pining after her, aren't you?" Kira asked.

"I'm not pining" Renji scoffed. He was and he knew it.

Kira didn't know how to tell him, but he heard that Byakuya-taichou was setting up omiai for her and that Renji might lose his chance if he didn't do something. Being a lesser noble himself, Kira knew his name was likably on the list of potential suitors. Was she pretty? Yes. Was she nice? Sure. Kira thought she'd probably make some guy happy, but he didn't want to be that guy. Kira considered Renji to be a close friend, and there was no way he'd marry his nakama's crush.

"You should just ask her out already" Momo said.

"You really should, before someone else does it for you" Rangiku said. "I overheard Kajomarau Hidetomo flirting with her just the other day."

Renji frowned. He never even realized that another guy might ask Rukia out.

"Who is Hidetomo?" Renji asked. Maybe he needed to pay this guy a visit and see what his intentions are.

"The sixth seat of squad 13" Momo supplied.

Renji scoffed. As if Rukia would ever date someone weaker than her. As if Byakuya would allow it. "A sixth seat? He's not a threat."

"I don't know, he's kind of cute" Momo said.

"Plus I heard he's been training with his sword a lot lately. Maybe he's learning bankai? He could be a captain one day" Rangiku added.

Renji poked a takoyaki ball violently.

"I have to go" Renji said suddenly.

He stormed off, no doubt to go have a conversation with Hidetomo.

"That wasn't nice" Kira said quietly. "We all know Hidetomo has no interest in Rukia."

"I'm tired of listening to him whine about Rukia. Maybe he'll get jealous and do something about his attraction to her and instead of the usual brooding he normal does" Rangiku said.

Momo agreed although she was hardly one to talk. She was still brooding over Aizen. Yes he's a traitor, yes he's done a lot of bad things but Momo just couldn't stop her heart from loving him.

一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一

The yukata was purple, violet to be exact. It matched the color of her eyes. The obi was pink and there were plum blossoms at the bottom of the yukata that matched.

Rukia insisted that she dress herself but her handmaidens weren't having it. The forced her into the bath, washed her hair, covered her in scented oils, dressed her and then posted her hair up. They put expensive hairsticks in her hair, waxed her eyebrows, and pampered her in makeup. Rukia was sure she looked like a kabuki doll. She hadn't looked in a mirror because she was afraid she wouldn't recognize herself.

There was a light knock on the door.

"Rukia-san, are you ready?"

Rukia looked to her handmaidens with wide eyes. They both nodded.

"Yes, nii-sama" Rukia said feeling nervous. She knew she shouldn't let any of her nervousness show. It was a weakness and she didn't need to make the Kuchiki family look weak.

She took a deep breath and put on her poker face. It had been what, two, three years, since she last wore an emotional mask, but she found slipping into it as easy as it was back then.

She slid into her Okobo as the handmaidens opened the sliding door.

Byakuya was standing there in his own yukata only his was all black, even the obi. It looked like it had some sort of texture but it was hard to tell. Rukia wanted to frown, he was practically wearing his shinigami clothes, why couldn't she do the same?

"Good, you're ready to go" Byakuya said.

It wasn't like Rukia was expecting a compliment, but he could've given some indication that she didn't look like a freak.

The two walked in silence to their destination.

There was a private table waiting for them. Their guest was already there.

Rukia recognized them immediately as Yukimura Saito and Yukimura Akira. Saito's aniki, Sora, was the current clan head. When Rukia heard she was going on an Omiai she thought she'd be set up with a member from one of the lesser noble families like the Kiras or god forbid the Omaedas, she hadn't expected a Yukimura. They were they 3rd most influential of the great noble houses.

Saito had semi-short brown hair that clung to his neck and dark brown eyes. He was tall and lean and naturally carried himself like a noble. Akira inherited not only his father's height but his eyes as well. His hair was long and black like Byakuya's only longer. His skin was decently tanned and he looked like he was as nervous as Rukia felt.

Rukia tried to keep her calm as introductions were made. They were all seated. When a waiter came to take their order Byakuya ordered for her. She supposed it was a good thing, if she opened her mouth she was likely to puke. She prayed that she wouldn't embarrass her brother like that.

Rukia was too nervous to eat. Akira hadn't spoken much but he rarely took his eyes off of her. She had no idea what was going though his head and she wished he would look away.

Naturally most of the conversation was between Byakuya and Saito.

"You must be a great shinigami in order to have become a lieutenant of Division 13" Saito said, "Of course when you marry Akira you'll have to give up your post."

Rukia stiffened.

Byakuya put his hand on her arm to stop it from shaking. Rukia put her chopsticks down slowly. Deep breaths, deep breaths, she knew that that would come up. She expected it. Maybe not so bluntly put, but she expected it.

"_If_ we get married, Rukia-san doesn't have to give up her post. I'm sure she worked very hard to get it" Akira said speaking up for the first time.

"But surely she can't take care of the children and work at the same time" Saito said.

"Rukia is great with children. I'm sure when the time comes she'll be able to handle it appropriately" Byakuya said.

Rukia turned to Byakuya with wide eyes. He was supposed to be helping her not pitching her. From the corner of her eyes she could see Akira looking at her so she resumed her usual mask.

What was Byakuya thinking? Great with children? The only 'child' Rukia has been around is Yachiru and she's 100 years old.

"I assume of course, that your sister is pure."

Rukia blushed, she couldn't help it.

"Of course" Byakuya replied easily.

"Good, Akira is as well. I raised him well so you don't have to worry about any bastard children running around."

Rukia wanted a hole to open up below her feet and for her to fall into it. How was she supposed to eat her dinner if they were talking about _that_ as if they were discussing the weather.

Rukia wasn't the only one embarrassed. Akira wished his father would lay off on the heavy questions. Truthfully he wished he wasn't here at all. For half a century his father had been pushing him to get married, he guessed he finally got tired of waiting for his son to look for a wife and decided to get one for him.

It wasn't that he wasn't attracted to women, like some rumors said, it was just that Akira had been around for two centuries and he knew how noble women acted. He didn't want to marry a puppet who was only doing what she was told. What was wrong with a little passion? In his two hundred years Akira never once saw his parents get into an argument. His mother blind-fully accepted everything his father said and did. She worked relentlessly to please him, yet he rarely showed her any attention. That wasn't what he was looking for in a marriage.

Looking at Rukia, Akira, still had yet to decide what kind of woman she was. Since she wasn't born a noble Akira figured she'd be different from all the other noble women. Oh, she held herself like a noble. Head held high, back straight, only spoke when spoken to, but there was something in her eyes.

Akira had never seen anyone with violet eyes before. They were so big and expressive. It was easy for him to see that she was uncomfortable. She didn't frown, nor did she twitch, but those eyes kept looking around as if she were searching for an escape route. He wondered who was making her more nervous her brother or his dad.

"It's a little stuffy in here. Perhaps Rukia-san and I can talk a walk to clear our minds while the two of you continue to hash out the details" Akira said. He saw the look on Byakuya's face and quickly added, "With your permission of course."

"Sounds like a good idea to me" Saito said.

"Sure, sounds like a good idea to me as well" Byakuya said. He voice might have sounded cool and calm when he said it, but his eyes were threatening Akira with bodily harm if he tried anything funny.

Akira stood holding out his hand and Rukia took it. She was surprised when he didn't let go once she was on her feet. The two walked out of the restaurant.

They walked in silence towards no particular destination. They were both trying to figure out the other's intentions.

After a few minute Akira asked "What are you thinking about?"

Truthfully she was thinking about taking off her shoes so I'd be easier to walk.

"Nothing much, I was just noticing it is a full moon out" Rukia said.

Akira looked up, it was a full moon out. It illuminated the street quite nicely for them.

"Hm, in the moonlight your eyes almost look blue" Akira said. "I've never seen eyes like yours before they're beautiful."

Rukia didn't know why she wanted a blush. It's not like she's never been complimented before.

"Thank you" she replied.

"You're in Ukitake Juushiro's squad, right? How has he been?"

Rukia wasn't expecting the question to it took her a second to reply. "Ukitake-taichou is doing well. His sickness has not bothered him for quite some time."

"That's good to know" Akira replied.

"Do you know Ukitake-taichou?" Rukia couldn't help but ask.

"For a short while I thought I wanted to become a shinigami and Juushiro-san agreed to train me. I never did pursue it formally. My family wouldn't have allowed it. But we kept in touch and about a hundred years ago one of his brothers married my sister, so we see each other sometimes. I'm glad to see he's doing well."

Of course now that he mentioned it Rukia remembered when she had to study all of the noble families.

They continued to walk on in silence. The silence wasn't awkward, it left them both free to think. Rukia wished he would stop looking at her so intently and possibly give her her arm back, while Akira wanted to know what she was really like. She couldn't always be this shy.

"You don't have to be nervous around me" Akira said.

"I'm not nervous" Rukia replied.

Akira raised an eyebrow. "You're not? You're different from most women I know. They would be nervous having a omiai with someone they don't know. And most of the women I know had a lifetime to prepare for it. I take it this isn't the way you initially intended your life to go before you were adopted by the Kuchikis."

Rukia knew it was going to come up sooner or later, her adoption. She was surprised it lasted this long.

"I don't know how my life would've gone if I hadn't been accepted into the Kuchiki family. I don't think about things like that because I'm so grateful that Byakuya-niisama took me in."

Akira nodded.

"It was quite a scandal. Everyone assumed since you looked so much like Hisana that Byakuya took you in to be his mistress and saying you were his sister was just a cover."

Rukia spluttered and stopped walking. "People thought…me and nii-sama…?" Just the imagery in her head was making her stomach flop again. "What the hell is wrong with people?"

Akira laughed. Finally he got some emotion from her.

"There were other rumors, none of them very positive, surely you must know by now that the nobles love to gossip."

Yes, Rukia did know. She remembered hearing some of the rumors when she was first adopted into the family. Some people thought Rukia was Hisana's love child with another man. Rukia never believed it and she tried to ignore the rumors as much as possible.

"When we get married, it should put an end to all the rumors" Akira said.

"They're still saying them?!" Rukia asked causing Akira to laugh again.

It did not go unnoticed that now he said 'when' when earlier he said 'if'.

"Why now?" Rukia asked.

Akira raised an eyebrow. "Why now choose to get married?"

Rukia nodded, "If you don't mind me asking."

"My father has been pressuring me for a long time to get married. I don't think it is a question of why now. It wasn't like I was waiting for a right time to give into my father's meddling. It's more of who. I have no intentions on marrying a woman who was raised to do whatever her husband tells her just because he tells her. I watched my mother for years and I'm not convinced that she's happy."

"You don't think I'd do whatever you tell me to do" Rukia said.

"I don't want to marry a robot. I don't think you're a robot."

Funny, because at times she felt like a robot. When she was adopted into the Kuchiki clan she did whatever Byakuya or the elders told her to do. They molded her into their image and she lost her sense of self. Or at least she had until a couple of years ago when she broke the rules for the first time.

"You don't know me" Rukia said.

"Not yet."

* * *

_AN: Okobo are those really cool shoes Geisha wear with their kimonos. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Omiai Kekkon**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, not even a little bit**_

**Chapter 2:**

Yukimura Akira sat at his desk pondering last night events. What did he think about Kuchiki Rukia? Sure she seemed shy at first. She seemed to open up more when it was just the two of them. She seemed like a nice enough girl, but it was still too soon to tell. His father seemed to be excited about the match. Akira was sure it had nothing to do with Rukia and more to do with the dowry the Kuchiki's were providing.

Feeling a little bored Akira finished writing his letter to his sister and decided to pay Rukia a visit.

二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二

Ukitake-taichou was sitting in his office finishing up his weekly reports. He preferred spending time outside instead of in the office. He knew that certain members of his squad were practicing in the training grounds, and he figured he'd go watch them when he finished.

There was a light knock on the door.

"Come in" Ukitake said without bothering to look up.

"All work and no play Ukitake-sensei?"

Ukitake looked up with a smile on his face. It had been a while since he saw Akira.

"I can't believe you still call me sensei. It's been a while, Yukimura. What can I do for you?"

"I was hoping to run into your lieutenant actually."

Ukitake raised an eyebrow. "And what business do you have with my lieutenant?"

Akira leaned against the doorway. "I was hoping to take her out for lunch."

"Does Byakuya know?"

Akira snickered. "I didn't ask him for permission, but we did go out on an omiai last night so I don't think he'd mind."

Ukitake's eyes nearly feel out of his head. He shook his head as if to clear out his ears.

"Let me get this straight, you're marrying my new lieutenant? Do you know how long it took me to convince Byakuya to let me make her my lieutenant?"

"How long did it take?"

"A while, he didn't want her to be a seated officer at all, even though she's had the talent for decades." Ukitake shrugged, "It wasn't until after the whole thing with Aizen that he finally gave in."

"Did she have a hand in the Aizen thing? I don't pay attention to most of the gossip that goes around." Akira shrugged.

Ukitake wasn't going to tell it. If he really wanted to know he'd have to find out from Rukia himself. Instead of answering Ukitake said "Well I just finished my paper work, why don't I take you out to the training grounds where Rukia is."

"Sure sounds like a plan."

The two walked from the barracks to the training grounds.

"You aren't planning on making her quit if you two get married are you" Ukitake asked.

"Do you think she'd do it?" Akira replied.

"Rukia will do what's required of her, but that doesn't mean she'll be happy about it. Despite the tense relationship between her and Kuchiki-taichou, he never stopped her from being a shinigami. He didn't want to make her unhappy."

Akira decided to stop prying for information.

They reached the training grounds. There was about 15 shinigami there. Some were passed out on the ground, others were sweating. Rukia stood at the front of them all and she seemed to berating a blonde guy with glasses and multiple piercings in his ear.

"You're late!" Rukia informed her sixth seat Kojomaru Hidetomo. He had agreed to help her spar with the newbies but he showed up three hours late.

"Sorry, I had to visit the 4th's relief station" Hidetomo explained.

"Did you get drunk and have an accident again?" Rukia asked.

Hidetomo blushed and adjusted his glasses. "No! I was minding my own business yesterday when that bastard Abarai from the sixth came out of nowhere and began pummeling me. If he was going to act like a barbarian he should've stayed with squad eleven."

Rukia frowned, Renji beating someone up for no reason. That didn't sound right. This had to have happened after they saw each other yesterday. She wondered what the hell he was thinking. Hidetomo could've been mistaken, but Renji is pretty noticeable with his spiky red hair and those crazy tattoos.

"You're all healed up?" she asked Hidetomo.

"I have a slight concussion, it's no big."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "I can't let you fight with a slight concussion. Here comes Ukitake. You can join him in spectating for now."

Hidetomo looked up, seconds later Ukitake-taichou appeared, but he wasn't alone. Standing next to him was a man with really long hair and it looked like he was wearing an expensive silk yukata.

"I wonder who that is with the captain, he looks like he's got money. He's probably a noble."

Rukia looked to her captain and was surprised to see Yukimura standing there. Their eyes met and she blushed and turned away.

She had no idea he was going to be coming to visit.

"That's Yukimura Akira, he is a noble" Rukia informed him.

Rukia knew with him watching she was liable to be distracted.

"Alright everyone, breaks over" Rukia said.

The guys on the ground grumbled and complained, but they complied. No one ever said getting stronger was easy.

二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二

"Oi, Renji!"

Renji was headed towards his barracks but he stopped when Ikkaku and Yumichika flagged him down.

"What are you two doing out this way?" Renji asked. He was pretty cool with the guys. He used to be the 4th seat with them in Division 11.

"Ikkaku pissed of Yachiru and now he's running from her" Yumichika explained.

"I'm not running from her" Ikkaku lied. "I'm bored. I already kicked the asses of all of our new recruits and now I'm looking for a fight. I heard you picked on a chump from the 13th yesterday. Sounds like you're bored too. Need a sparing buddy?"

"Spar with Yumichiki" Renji said. "And who did you hear that from?"

"Isane" Yumichika said. "They were making in an empty medical room this morning when Hidetomo came in. You really did a number on him."

"You and Isane? Isn't she taller than you?"

"Barely. So why'd you beat up the chump?"

Renji shook his head, he couldn't believe he let himself fall into Rangiku's trap. It didn't help that Momo helped her.

"Rangiku and Momo said they saw him flirting with Rukia. How was I supposed to know they were lying?"

Yumichika laughed while Ikkaku shook his head.

"You need to get off your ass and ask her out already" Ikkaku said. "Beating up guys who hit on her is a brotherly move. You don't want her to think of you as a brother."

"Besides jealousy is so ugly."

二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二

"So are the Yukimuras going to accept her?" one of the Kuchiki clan elders, Kuchiki Kenji, asked.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow? Accept her? It wasn't like she was a loaf of bread he was passing off to another clan.

"They seemed to be agreeable" Byakuya replied.

"Great" Shizuka, another elder, said "When shall we set the wedding date?"

"Spring is coming next month. I say why wait."

"Is a month really enough time?"

"We don't have to go all out."

Byakuya cleared his throat and all chatter ceased.

"I didn't say there was going to be a wedding" Byakuya informed them. "Just because Yukimura Saito thinks it is a good idea doesn't mean they're going to go through with it. And it matters not because Rukia gets the final say, and she has not told me if she wishes to marry him."

"Why should she get a choice in who she marries?" one of the elders asked.

"Because I said so. You might be the clan elders but I am the head, and my word is final. I will not force my sister to marry anyone whom she does not wish to marry."

They all stayed silent. Kenji could point out how Rukia really wasn't his sister and she would be lucky to marry someone of such high standard, but he held his tongue. The last time someone spoke out about Rukia in Byakuya's presence they found themselves hospitalized for a month.

"Very well, it's as you say, but keep us updated. We would hate to have to put together a cheap last minute wedding" Shizuka said.

"Of course, I expect only the best for my sister and I'm sure you'll be able to help" Byakuya asked.

"That reminds me, has she been trained in eros?" Shizuka asked.

Byakuya balled his fist at his side. He didn't want to know about Rukia learning eros. He didn't even know why they called it that.

"I don't know" Byakuya said.

"Well I'll send a teacher over."

Byakuya just nodded, and they were all dismissed.

二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二

"I didn't know you were going to stop by" Rukia said. After training she showered and changed into a fresh set of shinigami robes.

"It was a spur of the moment decision" Akira said. "I wanted to see you in your natural habitat."

Rukia frowned. "You make me sound like an animal you rather see in the wild than at the zoo."

Akira chuckled. "I didn't mean it like that. I just wanted to see if you act different around your squad than you do when you're with nobles. Last night you were all 'watashi…' but today you were all 'ore wa…' and 'boku'."

Rukia blushed. She was used to talking like a man because she grew up surrounded by boys. One of the first things they taught her when she was adopted by the Kuchikis was how to talk like a lady. It had been a while since she made a slip up.

"Don't be embarrassed, I think it's cute" Akira said.

That only made Rukia blush harder.

"I know you might be busy, but I was hoping you'd accompany me to lunch" Akira said.

"Sure, I just have to let Ukitake know that I'm taking my lunch break."

"I've already spoken to him."

Rukia frowned but didn't comment. It seemed very…what do you call it heavy-handed? No, presumptuous. Yes it was very presumptuous; must be a trade mark habit of noble men.

"You seemed to be talking for a while" Rukia said, "you didn't just tell him you were taking me to lunch."

"No, we were catching up a bit. I'll admit I was prying a bit into your life. Of course there are some things that I would like to hear directly from you."

Rukia raised an eyebrow, "Am I allowed to pry into your life as well?"

"Sure, every time you finish answering a question you can ask me one as well."

It seemed fair enough. Rukia knew she had bigger skeletons in her closet, but she also knew virtually nothing about Akira apart from who his family members where and how much money they have.

"What do you want to know?" she asked.

Akira smiled deviously. "Tell me about the Aizen-thing."

Just Rukia's luck he would go right to the hard stuff first. "One, that's not a question. Two, that'll probably take up the whole lunch hour to explain fully."

"I've got time. Where do you want to go to eat?"

"There is a really nice dango shop we can go to. It's not that far away."

"Okay, so you can get started as while we make our way there" Akira said. He laced his fingers through her hand.

This caused Rukia to pause for a moment but she continued on. "I'm surprised you don't already know. How far should I go back? To the execution?"

"Execution? I think I remember hearing something about a shinigami being executed for giving her powers to a human" Akira shrugged. He hadn't been in much of a mood to pay attention to all the drama going on then. His mother was very sick and he was in charge of nursing her. By the time his mother did get better a trickle of rumors reached him. Most of them were about how three captains deflected from the Gotei 13 to huecho mundo.

"That shinigami was me" Rukia said.

Akira was shocked. Giving away your shinigami powers was a capital crime. How was she still alive?

"You're thinking about running now, aren't you?" Rukia asked.

"No. I want to hear more. Why'd you give the human your powers?"

Rukia sighed. This was going to be a really long story.

"I was assigned to the human world because of an increased hollow activity in one area. When I got there I ran into this human who could see me. I wasn't in a gigai so I was confused. He had a lot of reiatsu, more than your average shinigami. The hollows sensed it and that's why they were targeting him. He had no idea at all how to control his reiatsu. That night a hollow came into his house and attacked his family. It's not as easy as it seems fighting hollows and trying to protect someone at the same time. I ended up getting injured before I could even call out my shikai. I couldn't even stand, but I knew I couldn't just lay there and let that family die so I transferred my shinigami powers to him. I didn't mean to transfer all of it but I did. Afterwards I had to rent a gigai from Urahara."

"Urahara Kisuke? He's still alive."

"Alive and as cheerful as ever" Rukia said.

At this point they reached the dango shop. They both made their orders and were seated at a booth. Rukia continued on with her story, explaining how she was imprisoned and sentenced to be executed. How the ryoka broke into seireitei to try and save her. How the date kept being moved up. And then the day of the execution itself. She really didn't like talking about it. She was literally seconds away from ceasing to exist. She hated thinking about what would've happened if Ichigo hadn't showed up when he did. She went on to explain how Ichigo saved her and eventually how Aizen reveled his true colors.

"The story doesn't end there" Akira said. This was more exciting than reading manga. How had he missed all of this going on?

"No, it doesn't, but I've been talking non-stop for an hour. It's your turn."

"What do you want to know?" Akira asked.

Rukia shrugged. "Tell me anything about you that no one else knows."

Akira's life really wasn't all that interesting. He tried to think of a good story.

"Um…about a hundred years ago, I decided to rebel against my parents and I ran away to the world of the living. I went to a bunch of different places, different countries, I didn't care where I was going as long as my parents couldn't find me and I didn't run into any hollows. One day I was walking down a residential area and I saw a little girl crying at a grave. There was a little plus bunny by her side trying to cheer her up but she couldn't see him. I took the bunny in because I knew if he stayed without having a konso on him he would've eventually turned hollow. I named him Chappy and he became my mascot for a product I would later develop."

Rukia's eyes were the size of barrels. "You created Chappy?!"

"Yes."

"I love Chappy! Hold on, you said Chappy is a boy? What kind of boy's name is Chappy? Are you sure she isn't a girl."

Akira laughed. "The original Chappy is a boy. You can meet him if you want. When I created the shop, mostly girls stopped by and they assumed Chappy is a girl, so I never corrected them."

二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二二

"Here's the report you asked for taichou" Renji said as he handed Byakuya a thick stack of papers.

"Thanks Renji. What is this I hear about you beating up a seated officer from the 13th division?"

Oh crap, Renji knew he was in trouble if he couldn't come up with a good enough lie. "I overheard him saying lewd things about Rukia so I punched him in the face. I didn't expect him to be such a wimp."

"Oh," Byakuya said, "perhaps I should pay this kid a visit myself."

"Don't worry about it taichou, I already took care of it" Renji said quickly.

"Next time you catch someone saying something inappropriate report it to their captain or vice-captain. You know fighting between divisions is not accepted. They also have to be reported so I'll be expecting a full report on my desk, tomorrow morning."

"Yes, taichou."

"You may leave."

Renji was hoping that he might run into Rukia at Kuchiki Manor but he didn't sense her reiatsu anywhere near the house. Since he had a lot of time on his hands he figured he'd take his lunch break. It was a Monday that meant Koga's was having a buy one get one free Taiyaki sale.

In Renji's opinion Taiyaki was the best snack ever. He could eat them all day.

"Renji-fukutaichou!"

Renji turned to glare at Rangiku who was headed his way.

"Whatever you want, the answer is no" Renji said automatically.

Rangiku pouted.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" she asked. "I was just trying to be helpful."

"I have a report to write on why I kicked that 6th seat's ass" Renji said.

"Well, I didn't tell you to beat him up. I thought you'd go to Rukia and declare your undying love."

Renji scoffed. "That sounds lame."

"Doesn't matter if it's lame, it's what a girl wants to hear. So have you done it yet, talk to Rukia?"

"No, I haven't seen her today. She wasn't at Kuchiki Manor."

"I know where she's at" Rangiku sang.

"If I searched out her Reiraku (spirit ribbons) I'd know where she's at too" Renji pointed out.

"I heard you were really bad at stuff like that."

"Fine, what do you want?"

"For you to buy me lunch."

"I hope you like Taiyaki, there's a two for one special today and that's where I'm headed."

"Eh, I rather have Hanami dango. Rukia's in the dango shop so I figure it's a win win for both of us."

"Fine but we're going to the Taiyaki place first. I want to make sure I get two before they run out like last time."

Rangiku sang the dango song as they headed into the food district of seireitei. They went to the Taiyaki place first. Rangiku ate Renji's second Taiyaki. He swore he didn't know why he put up with her sometimes.

As they left the shop they saw Rukia leaving the dango shop across the street, but she wasn't alone. There was a weirdo with long hair holding her hand.

"Kuchiki-san!"

Rukia and Akira turned around to see Rangiku waving cheerily at them.

"Who is that?" Akira asked.

"Matsumoto Rangiku, lieutenant of division ten, oh and Abarai Renji, lieutenant of division 6."

"Byakuya-dono has a lieutenant with tattoos on his face? That's a shock."

"Renji's smarter than he looks" Rukia said.

At this point to two lieutenants caught up with them.

Renji noticed that Rukia and Akira were holding hands and he couldn't take his eyes off them.

"I haven't seen you around before" Rangiku said. "You don't look a shinigami. Are you a noble?"

Akira smiled. "Yes, I'm Yukimura Akira, Rukia's fiancé."

Rangiku's jaw droped.

"WHAT?!"

Everyone, even bystanders in the street, turned to stare at Renji.

Renji was confused, no beyond confused, he was angry.

Rukia didn't know why Renji was so shocked. Was it that much of a surprise that someone would marry her?

Akira was curious, did this mean he has a rival?

Rangiku knew that whatever happened next, it was not going to be pretty.

* * *

_AN: Boku and Ore are both masculine ways of saying I versus Watashi, which is more unisex_

'_Eros' mentioned earlier isn't a Japanese word, I don't think. I stole it from BDBH because I didn't know if there was an official word for it. It's basically a sex ed class._

_**To guest reviewer ej:**__ I didn't have any intentions on mentioning the other four guys on Byakuya's list. They could make an appearance later in the story, because I'm going to introduce a couple of nobles, but apart from Akira I don't want to have too many OCs. Um, as far as the Shiba clan goes, I wasn't really planning on including them as far as I can tell Ganju is the only male Shiba (if you were thinking of the Kurosaki's they'll be in the story, but not as Shibas.) I hope I answered all of your questions; if not I hope you continue reading anyways I have the next ten or so chapters already planned out, I just have to write them. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Omiai Kekkon**

_**Sadly, I don't own Bleach**_

**Chapter 3:**

Renji wasn't the kind of guy who gets easily shocked, but right now he was as shocked as they came. He was sure that he didn't hear correctly. They were on a fairly busy street after all.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that, I don't think I heard you correctly? Did you say you're Rukia's fiancé?"

Akira smiled, "You heard correct. I am Rukia's finace."

Renji looked to Rukia for confirmation. She didn't deny nor concur.

"Is Byakuya forcing you to marry this noble prick?" Renji asked.

Rukia was embarrassed. There were people who stopped their shopping to stare. "Can we not do this here?"

"Fine" Renji said, "let's go somewhere else." He grabbed Rukia's arm and began to pull her away.

He didn't get very far. Akira gripped Renji's wrist halting him.

"If you want to keep that arm, I suggest you let you, immediately."

"Oh? And what are you going to do if I don't?"

Rangiku, like most of the people on the street, was watching the testosterone fest unravel. Renji and Akira were standing nose to nose trading shit talk. It looked like it would come to blows at any second. Rangiku wondered if the noble actually knew how to fight. He was tossing off a lot of reiatsu.

Rukia slowly counted down to five in her head. By the time she got to zero she realized that the two idiots were still going at it.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" she finally said. She took a deep breath to regain her composure. "I have to get back to my division, it would be great if the both of you could let go of me and take your pissing contest somewhere else. Let's not forget that _you_ are representing the 6th division and you wouldn't want to embarrass them, and the same can be said about _you_ and the Yukimura clan."

After a tense silence the three of them went their separate ways. Meanwhile Rangiku was sure she just got the juiciest gossip of the season and she couldn't wait to spread it around.

三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三

Still not quite cooled down Renji stormed into the sixth division's barracks. His attitude must've shown on his face because people leaped out of his way. He pushed doors open not caring if they slammed. When he got to the last door he slid it open just as violently as he had the first.

Byakuya looked up from his drawing. "Is there something I can help you with, Abarai-fukutaichou." He could tell something had upset his lieutenant, thus the reason why he addressed him formally, to remind him of his place.

"Is Rukia really going to marry that noble prick?!"

"Did Rukia tell you? I'm surprised she's talking about it already" Byakuya said. He went back to his drawing. Technically speaking he was supposed to be writing a report, but he had a while to turn it in so he decided to draw Seaweed Ambassador instead.

"No, she didn't tell me. I saw them walking hand in hand in the food district all happy and crap as if they were Goku and Chichi It was sickening."

Byakuya frowned he had no idea who or what Goku and Chichi were but he hadn't expected Rukia and Akira to go out on dates already. Maybe they were just trying to get to know each other better. There was nothing wrong with trying to get to know the person you're marrying. It would also be a good thing if he didn't have to go through another omiai negotiation. Saito got a lot blunter when Rukia and Akira left the restaurant.

"Good for them" Byakuya said.

"No, not good" Renji countered.

"You have an objection?" Byakuya leaned back in his chair and was ready to give Renji his full attention.

"Yes! Rukia shouldn't have to be forced into marrying anyone!"

"No one is forcing Rukia to do anything" Byakuya said. He knew it might come off that way, but he hoped that Rukia understood that she did have a choice. He guessed he'd have to have a talk with her later. "It was merely a suggestion. I know, perhaps more than most, the sadness that comes with spending forever alone. I don't want that for Rukia."

"Do you honestly think that ass can make Rukia happy? What do you really know about him? What do you really know about Rukia? Let's not forget, until two years ago, you wouldn't even look at her" Renji said heatedly.

Byakuya couldn't help it. Some of his reiatsu slipped out. "First, you seem to have forgotten that I am your captain so I'll excuse your temporary lapse in addressing me in the proper manner, but only this once. Second, if you think I would let just anyone marry my sister without doing a thorough background check you are sadly mistaken. Third, while you may have spent 4 decades ignoring Rukia, I have not. We talk every day, and it's been that way since the day I adopted her into the family. If you think she's still the girl who followed you and your ragtag band of misfits around you're sorely mistaken. She's grown up and I had thought you did as well. Lastly, if you have nothing else to say you can go finish your report on the Tekkai mission and remember that you are the lieutenant of my division and things that go in within the Kuchiki-ke are none of your business."

三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三

"I knew it would happen sooner or later" Nanao Ise said.

"I've never heard of Yukimura Akira" Kiyone added, "I hope he's nice."

"Who cares if he's nice? He was cute" Rangiku said. "He was going to fight with Renji in the middle of the street. It would've been so fun to watch."

"You're definition of cute is objectionable" Nanao said remembering Ichimaru.

"Poor Renji, he's only had a crush on her forever" Momo said.

A door slid open and in walked Yachiru and Unohana.

"We're here!" Yachiru declared with a hand full of sweets. Yachiru frowned "Where's Ruki-chan and Mumu?"

"Nemu got tied up in one of Kurotsuchi-taichou's experiments" Nanao said, "I'm not sure where Rukia is. I think she had a report to finish for Ukitake-taichou, so she might show up late."

"Well more candy for me!" Yachiru said.

The Shinigami Women's Association took place, but neither Rukia nor Nemu showed up.

三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三

"I'm sorry about earlier. I'm not usually like that" Akira said as he walked Rukia home later that day.

"Sure you aren't" Rukia said sarcastically.

Akira rolled his eyes. Tossing is arm over Rukia's shoulder he said "Blame it on the fact that I'm a male and we tend to get a bit possessive about the women we like."

"Isn't it a bit soon for you to be so possessive? We just met. Technically we aren't even engaged yet."

Akira stopped walking and he pulled Rukia to a stop with him.

"What would you prefer a western style proposal? Or shall we have a Yuinou?"

Rukia's heart began to beat fast. A yuinou? It was an official engagement party of sorts. Things were surely moving fast. Three days ago marriage was the furthest thing from her mind. She had yet to talk to the Kuchiki-ke elders but she knew they would prefer a Yuniou.

Ignoring his question Rukia asked one of her own. "Don't you think this is moving a bit fast?"

Akira shrugged, "Probably. You interest me and I haven't been interested in people in a long time."

Rukia turned her head to hide her blush. She didn't know when she became such a blusher. It was seriously unhealthy to blush too much. She figured she'd take it out on the newbies tomorrow during training.

"I guess I could do worse" Rukia muttered.

"Ouch, that hardly sounded like a compliment" Akira said.

"You want compliments?" she asked, "I didn't take you for a guy who needed to have his ego stroked."

"Not need, want" Akira corrected teasingly. "When most people see me they comment on my devilishly good looks or my incredibly long hair."

Rukia snickered. She turned around so she could face him. Walking backwards she said "Oh yea, you're so good looking. I reckon it's not safe for you to walk down the streets because you cause young girls and women to swoon as soon as you make eye contact. Oh, and you're hair is so beautiful, it's almost as perfect as nii-sama's."

"Oi!"

Rukia dodged out of the way laughing as he tried to catch up to her.

"I'll have you know my hair is way better than Byakuya's."

"Sure, keep telling yourself that" Rukia said.

Akira continued to chase her through the streets until he finally caught up to her. He pulled her into his arms.

"Shall I teach you the proper way to compliment someone?" he asked huskily.

Rukia's whole body got hot. She had never been this close to a man before.

Tucking a wayward strand of hair behind her ear he said "You truly have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. Your skin is so soft and pale, I like the way it turns red when you're blushing, like right now. Most of all I like the way your lips taste."

"You haven't—"

Akira cut her off by kissing her. He started off gently. Rukia was frozen in shock. It felt like a thousand tiny little needles were bouncing on her skin making her feel hot. She let out a soft gasp. Using that opening Akira slid his tongue in her mouth. He tightened his arms around her waist. Slowly Rukia began to kiss him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She threaded her fingers through his silky hair.

Rukia had never felt anything like this before. When they broke apart she couldn't help but stare into his dark brown eyes. She knew then and there that their engagement was official. There was no going back.

Rukia turned away to hid her blush and she realized they were standing outside of her flat.

"Thank you for walking me home" she said softly, still not looking at him.

Akira cleared his voice. "Yeah, any time."

三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三

Rikichi was sure he was lost. He got an emergency hell butterfly telling him to come to Kagerou Bar. He could barely understand the rest of the message. Sure he had graduated from the academy two years ago but Seireitei was huge and it was still easy to get lost.

Rikichi walked down a street full of bars. He had no idea which one he was supposed to go to. Suddenly there was a loud crash and a man went flying through a bar door.

Seconds later a bald man stepped out of the bar. "You're still breathing? I guess you happen to be lucky tonight."

Rikichi took a step back. That was no bald man, that was Madarame Ikkaku the third seat of the 11th division.

Ikkaku turned his head and his gaze landed on Rikichi.

"Oi! You're from the 6th division aren't you? What took you so long? We sent that hell butterfly for you hours ago. Don't tell me you got lost."

Rikichi just stuttered. What would the 11th division want with the 6th?

"Well don't just stand there come on" Ikkaku said as he walked back into the bar.

Rikichi followed carefully. When he got inside he was surprised to see his lieutenant standing drunkenly on a table and screaming down at some of his fellow lieutenants.

"Rikichi, right?" Shunhei asked.

Rikichi nodded.

"Can you see to it that this asshole gets home without Kuchiki-taichou finding out?"

Getting past Byakuya would be hard, but it was kind of late and he'd more than likely be at his home at Kuchiki manor versus his house at the sixth's barracks.

"Sure thing" Rikichi said as Iba pulled Renji off the table.

Renji was beyond drunk. Rikichi wanted to plug his nose as he threw Renji's limp arm over his shoulder. As they left the bar Rickichi wondered why Renji would go out and get so drunk. He could tell Renji was muttering, but he couldn't hear what was being said.

The fresh air hitting Renji's face seemed to sober him up a little, a very little.

"She's getting married" Renji told Rikichi.

"Who is getting married?"

"Rukia…Rukia is getting married."

"Oh, well I guess that's good for her" Rikichi said only realizing a second too late that that wasn't a good thing to say.

"It's not good for her! She's going to marry that noble bishie prick. He's going to make her drop out of the Gotei 13 and they'll have a bunch of little black hair, purple-eyed babies."

"Um…yeah, that would suck" Rikichi muttered. He wondered if it was his imagination or if Renji was getting heavier by the second. He wished he could use shunpo, then they could be at the barracks already.

Renji sniffed loudly. "Rukia?"

"No, I'm Rikichi, remember?"

"You smell like Rukia."

Rikichi frowned, he couldn't smell anything over the heavy smell of alcohol clinging to Renji.

"Where are we?" Renji asked.

Rikichi looked around. Oh crap, now he really was lost. He spotted a symbol on a wall, squinting he noticed the number 13. How did they get all the way over here?

"We're near the 13th division's barracks" Rikichi said.

"Do you think Rukia is home? I have to talk to her."

"No!" Rikichi said but it was too late. Renji stumbled away and once he got a solid bearings he used shunpo.

Rikichi cursed. He really really hoped his captain didn't find out about this.

三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三

Rukia was quietly drifting to sleep when there was a heavy pounding on her door.

Getting out of bed she rushed over to her door. Sliding it open she was surprised to see Renji standing there, and he smelled like he took a bath in a _sake_ lake.

"Rukia, you're awake!" Renji said loudly.

"It's hard to sleep with all of the noise you're making" she countered.

"Oops, sorry" Renji whispered and he glanced around.

"What are you doing here?" Rukia asked.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Renji ignored her and pushed his way into her house.

Rukia glanced around hoping no one was watching. She'd get into a lot of trouble for having a guy in her house late at night.

"Cute pajamas" Renji said.

Rukia looked down at her silk cami set and blushed. She went into her room and grabbed a cotton robe. Tying the sash she came back into her living room to find Renji lounging on her couch.

"You really shouldn't be here, you're drunk" Rukia said.

"I need to talk to you" Renji said. He turned and fell off the couch.

With a sigh Rukia hunted up a glass of water.

"Drink this."

Ignoring the cup Renji grabbed her arm.

"Don't marry that prick" he said.

Rukia should've known that was what this was about.

"He's not a bad guy, Renji" Rukia said softly. She extracted her arm careful not to spill the water.

"You aren't supposed to marry a guy because he's 'not bad' you're supposed to marry a guy because you're in love."

Rukia sighed. "Don't be so naïve, Renji. You know how rare it is for someone to marry out of love?"

"Are you listening to yourself talk? What happened to you? Remember when we used to all get together and talk about our futures. We said we'd be together forever. Do you remember that?"

Rukia sighed, "That was a long time ago, I've grown up."

"Don't give me that bullshit. You got adopted in to the Kuchiki clan and you became one of their clones. You modeled yourself in their image when there was nothing wrong with you in the first place!"

"You're wrong! Things didn't change between us when I was adopted by nii-sama. We started going our separate ways the moment we entered the academy, you were just too slow to realize it" Rukia said. "I remember everything about when we were younger. What I remember the most was wanting a family to call my own. You guys were my family, but they all died and we drifted apart. I got my family in Byakuya-nii and maybe someday with Yukimura."

Renji scoffed. "That's bullshit. If you want to have a family, you could start one with me. At least I'm in love with you!"

Rukia froze.

Renji realized what he said and cursed.

Shaking her head Rukia said, "You're drunk."

"Just because I'm slightly drunk doesn't mean I'm lying. I've been in love with you every since that day at the river when all the lily flowers floated down and surrounded you. You had this look on your face, it was so innocent. I knew then that you were the only girl for me."

Rukia was startled by the revelation but couldn't find the words to say. She didn't know. The image never even came to mind. Luckily there was a knock on the door, saving her from having to answer.

Rukia answered the door.

A panting Rikichi stood bent over in front of the door.

"Is Renji here? I was supposed to make sure he got home safely" Rikichi gasped out.

"Yeah, he was just leaving" Rukia said.

"Rukia."

"Please leave Renji. It's late and we both have to be up in the morning."

Rukia leaned against the door as she shut it behind them. When did her life become so complicated? Sliding down the wall with tears going down her face she couldn't help but feel like she just lost her oldest friend.

* * *

_AN: I know Rukia seems a bit cold in this chapter, especially at the end, but she's just confused right now so she's reacting instead of thinking things through._

_Yunio or Yuniou is a sort of engagement ceremony where the parents of the couple exchange gifts. I only know about it from what I learned on Google. It seems like it's supposed to take place on the same day as the wedding but I'm unsure. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Omiai Kekkon**

_I don't own Bleach, if I did we'd already know what Yachiru's sword looks like in Shikai,  
I can't be the only one who is curious _

**Chapter 4:**

"And so that is how you please your husband without actually having intercourse" Shizuka said.

If Rukia had known this is how her day was going to start she would've stayed asleep. A messenger came by early in the morning and told her that Shizuka-sama was waiting for her at the main house. Rukia had no idea what she was in for. Shizuka bought pictures, books, and pamphlets of things that made Rukia blush the color of beet root.

"Oh," Shizuna said flipping the page, "if I recall this was a favorite position of Hisana and Byakuya."

Rukia glanced at the picture then quickly looked away. She had no idea why she looked. It was too much information. She never wanted to know that about her brother and sister. She didn't want to know how Shizuna knew that, nor did she care. All that Rukia knew was that her mind was never going to recover from the visual damage it was currently receiving.

"Why are you turning your head? This next one happens to be one of my personal favorites. It's called the reverse—"

Rukia began humming Suteki Da Ne in her head. She wanted more than anything to just sink into the background and disappear.

"Of course when I got married it was traditional for both families to be in the bedroom on the wedding night to insure consummation of the wedding."

Rukia was glad that was a tradition that was no longer held.

There was a slight knock on the door and it slid open.

Byakuya stood there.

"Shizuna-san, I didn't know you were coming by" Byakuya said, "you should have let me know, I would've ha—"

"I told you I was going to teach this stuff to Rukia" Shizuna cut him off.

Rukia glared at Byakuya. He knew this was going to happen and he didn't warn her?

"Ah, it must've slipped my mind" Byakuya said, "our cook staff has just finished making breakfast if you want to take a break and eat."

Now Rukia was looking at Byakuya like her savior. She'd do anything to get out of this room.

"You can send the food in, we've barely started."

"There's more?" Rukia asked. They had already been going at this for two hours.

"Of course there is more. You can go Byakuya, such things I'm about to teach your sister are inappropriate to say in front of male company."

四四四四四四四四四四四四四四四四四四四四四四四四四四四四四四四四四四四四四四四

Akira strolled casually into his father's office.

"Hello, father"

Saito looked up. "What do you want? And what are you wearing?"

"I think it's satin" Akira shrugged, "it's the latest Chappy robe for casual wear. I just got out of the shower and it was there so I slipped it own."

Akira at in a chair across from his father making himself at home.

"I'm busy going over invoices, I don't have time for your theatrics today. Why don't you go have Keiko fix you something to eat?"

"No thanks," Akira said, "I ate before I came here. I won't take up much of your time I just wanted to let you know that when I get married I'm taking the east house."

Saito dropped his pen. "Like hell you are. That's the third biggest house in the family."

"I know, that's why I'm taking it."

"You do not need a house that big."

"It's sad isn't it? If only you were born first you'd be the twin making all of the decisions. Good for me I just happen to be Uncle Sora's favorite nephew."

"If that house goes to anyone it's going to be Jirou."

Akira scoffed. "It's been a hundred years and he still refuses to sleep with his wife, let's face the facts dad, he's gay."

Seito turned red with anger. Slamming his fist on his desk he said "Don't you dare try to turn this on your brother. You're the one with all the rumors."

"Just because I'm not a whore like you are doesn't mean I don't like women. It just means I'm more selective about who I stick my dick into."

"What did you just say?!"

"The part about you being a whore or the part about me not being one?"

There was a light knock on the door.

"Come in" Akira said ignoring his father.

A classy looking brunette entered the room.

"Hi mom" Akira said giving her a hug.

"Akira, I didn't know you were here. I just made Daifukumochi" Keiko said.

"We were in the middle of having a conversation. What did you interrupt us for?" Saito said.

"Sorry" Keiko said as Akira balled his fist in anger. He hated it when his father spoke to his mother like that.

"Sora-sama is here and he wants to speak to you in the main room."

"I was just on my way to see him" Akira said, "Guess I won't have to make the extra stop."

Akira went into the main room. Sora was sitting on a couch, with a cup of tea in his hands. He had medium length brown hair and the same dark brown eyes that were a signature to Yukimuras.

"Sora-ojisan!"

"Akira, how have you been?"

"Great" Akira sat down across from his uncle and a maid came out with another cup of tea. "How have you been?"

"I've been well. I've been babysitting my grandkids, they're starting to give me gray hairs" Sora joked. "Speaking of, when are you going to settle down and get married?"

Akira raised an eyebrow. "You don't know?"

"What?"

"I went on an Omiai the other day, our families are in talks. I thought since you're the head of the family, you would know, I guess dad didn't tell you."

"No he didn't. Who is the lucky girl?"

"Kuchiki Rukia."

Sora nearly spit out his tea. "The trouble maker?"

"She's not a trouble maker" Akira said.

"Yes she is, and you are too. I fear for you future children."

Akira chuckled just as his father entered the room.

"Sai-kun, you little shit. Why didn't you tell me you were setting up an omiai with the Kuchikis. You know all final say has to go through me as the head of the family."

Saito hated when his brother called him Sai-kun. It was so disrespectful.

"I didn't know if it was going to work out for sure."

"That's right you're so busy with your accounting and stuff" Sora said, "I can take over from here. It's been a while since I saw that little runt Byakuya. I think it was at his own wedding. Hey is it true that Rukia looks just like Hisana?"

"I never met Hisana."

"That's a shame, she was hot. Byakuya would practically kill any guy who looked at her the wrong way, and trust me, there was a lot of people looking." Sora finished off his tea. "Anyway I was just dropping by to see if Sai-kun finished doing the invoices"

"Not yet, I kept getting interrupted" Saito said glaring at his son.

"Then I'll have to send someone by to collect them later. Come with me Akira, it's been a while since we had a chance to catch up."

"Wait, before you go, please take a Daifuku with you, I just finished a batch" Keiko spoke up.

"With red bean paste? I'll take two" Sora said.

四四四四四四四四四四四四四四四四四四四四四四四四四四四四四四四四四四四四四四四

Renji felt like shit. Yesterday had gone so wrong. Fighting with Byakuya? Stupid. Getting wasted? Even stupider. Going to Rukia's house super drunk? Was fucking stupid. Well maybe waiting so late to ask Rukia out. Did he even ask her out? Telling her he loved her while drunk was a stupid thing to do. He wished he could rewind time and do it all over again. Not just yesterday, not just last week, if he could he'd go all the way back to before they were in the academy and he'd do things over. He wouldn't let a stupid thing like different classes separate them. He surely wouldn't let Byakuya take her away. He'd make sure she'd never enter the human world, give up her shinigami powers, or be sentenced to die. Most importantly he'd make sure she'd never meet slimy bastards named Yukimura.

* * *

_AN: Suteki da ne, is this __really__ beautiful song from FFX. Even if you don't play the games I would recommend this song. It's super cute, yet super sad at the same time. It's sung at one of my favorite-est moments in FF history. Oh and it's sung by a woman named Rikki in case you want to look it up. _

_Daifukumochi or just Daifuku is a snack._


	5. Bonus!

**Omiai Kekkon  
_Sadly I don't own Bleach_**

**Bonus Chapter!**

Kurosaki Karin knew there was something weird going on with her brother. Well, there was always something weird going on with her brother. First was the fact that he used to like talking to ghost. What normal person would be willing to sit down and have full length conversations with ghost that no one else could see? That's why Karin always ignored them. It was bad enough her father was a weirdo she didn't need to be looped in so everyone would think they were a family of freaks.

Apart from being able to see ghost at some point Karin's brother, Ichigo, had somehow gained the ability to become a shinigami. It was weird seeing your brother leave his body in black robes, while his body began moving around on its own acting like an even bigger pervert than their father. Plus he had all those weird friends. There was Rukia, who was also a shinigami. Karin wasn't sure but sometimes it seemed like Rukia was living in Ichigo's bedroom, but that was just preposterous. Her brother didn't know what to do alone in a room with a girl. Then there's Sado the giant. He's a man a few words but Karin was sure she saw his arm turn into a weird red mecha thing. Next was Orihime. She's almost normal, if it weren't for the fact that her head was filled with air and all the crazy food she ate went straight to her boobs. Perhaps the weirdest of his friends would be Ishida. He's a nerdy looking kid who likes to sew and he can make bow and arrows appear out of thin air.

For over a year now things have been quite. There was a really big fight and it shook up a lot of people.

Karin was worried though. See at the end of the really big fight Ichigo lost his powers. He seemed really depressed about it. Karin didn't know what his problem was, if she knew how to give up the ability to see ghost she'd do it in a heartbeat. But the past couple of weeks Ichigo seems like he's going back to his old self. He disappears for long periods of time without so much as a text message. Karin even could've sworn she saw him hanging out with a new set of weird people. Maybe he's out trying to gain a new power.

Karin shook her head. What is it with guys and their obsession with power? Being a soccer star seems like a lot more fun and simple than being a shinigami and slaying bad guys.

* * *

_AN: This was just a quick short chapter so show where exactly at in the main storyline this story is taking place. Ichigo will of course make his grand appearance sometime in the future._


	6. Chapter 5

**Omiai Kekkon**

_I don't own Bleach_

**Chapter 5:**

"How are you doing?" Byakuya asked. He was filling out paperwork in his office and Rukia stopped by for a visit.

"I'm doing fine. I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be taking a team to Rukongai west 77 since there have been a lot of reports of hollow activity in the area" Rukia said.

"I see" Byakuya said. "Don't get injured."

"I won't."

"A date has been set."

Now it was Rukia's turn to say "I see."

"It's not too late to back out."

"No, it's fine. When…is it?"

"The third of next month."

Was that even three weeks from now? It's so soon.

五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五

"What's your deal?"

Renji looked up at the busty blonde waitress who had been serving his drinks all week.

"What?" he asked confused.

"You've been here every night for the past five days. You drink anything someone will sit in front of you, yet you always leave just before you're completely drunk. So what's the deal? Your girlfriend broke up with you or something?"

Renji snorted. "We can't break up if we've never dated."

"Ah, unrequited love. I've been though that before. Next drink is on the house."

Renji watched her walk away, "Wait, what's your name?" he called.

"Souen Mami" she replied with a smile.

"I'm Abarai Renji."

"I'm glad to see you're starting to talk to other girls."

Renji turned to see Ikkaku standing there.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough."

Ikkaku took a seat at the table and signaled for a waitress.

"She's hot."

"Aren't you dating Isane?" Renji asked

"My eyes are not broken" Ikkaku said. "Besides it's not like I'm hitting on her. She's all yours for the taking."

"I don't know" Renji said.

"It's not like I'm telling you to marry her; but everyone knows the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else."

"What? Where did you hear that?"

Ikkaku shrugged "The world of the living. Everyone is promiscuous out there."

Renji was unsure. Was he ready to just give up on Rukia? Seventy years was a long time to love someone. It wasn't like she was married yet. Renji hadn't spoken to her since his drunken confession a week ago. He needed to talk to her. It wouldn't be right if he didn't clear the air with her.

五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五

"How long are you going to be gone for?" Akira asked wrapping his arms around Rukia.

Rukia shrugged. "Anywhere from a couple of hours to a couple of days, depending on the number of hollows in the area."

"Be safe."

Rukia scoffed. "I'm always safe."

Akira rolled his eyes, "Fine, don't break any laws."

Rukia punched him in the arm.

Laughing he pulled her closer into his arms and then he leaned down to kiss her.

They were so wrapped up in each other they hadn't noticed two people enter the room.

"I'm glad to see the two of you are getting along so well."

Rukia backed away quickly. "Shizuna-san, Kumiko-san what are you doing here?" Rukia asked. Akira snickered and she realized how rude she sounded. "I mean I'm just surprised that you would visit me here."

Kumiko was another clan elder. She was one of the members who weren't overly happy with Byakuya marrying Hisana and even less happy that Rukia was adopted into the family. She held her tongue though, because she was no idiot.

"We need to take your measurements. We're going to have to make you a kimono for your wedding" Shizuna said.

"Oh."

"You're going to have to shed your robes so we can make sure your measurements are as accurate as possible. Yukimura, Rukia will catch up to you later."

Akira knew a dismissal when he heard one. Saying goodbye to Rukia one last time he left heading home.

Kumiko kept going 'hmph' as she measured Rukia. When she was done she said "You're short, flat-chested, and have weird hair. I guess it's a good thing your face is so pretty."

Rukia was used to backhanded compliments so she just ignored it.

"Then again that Yukimura Akira always has been a weird one. I could've sworn I heard that he was gay" Kumiko continued.

"He's not gay" Shizuna said, "Remember a long time ago he dated that one girl with the wild hair and the crazy eyebrows. I forgot her name."

"Ah yea, I remember. Megumi from the Shihoin clan, died on a special ops mission" Kumiko said, "She was a wild one."

"Okay, all done" Shizuna said. "When you finish your mission be sure to stop by the second manor to see how it's coming along."

"Okay, thank you" Rukia said and she watched them leave.

They did that on purpose, she knew that. Why? She didn't know, didn't care. Akira never mentioned dating a girl a long time ago but even if he did it was in the past and none of her business. It's not like she was marrying for love, there was no reason for her to be jealous. With her head held high she marched out to the 13th squad's barracks to meet with her team.

五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五

"Have you noticed them?" Urahara Kisuke asked.

"Of course" Isshin replied.

"Their plot no doubt revolves around your son."

Isshin snorted. "Seems like everyone's plots revolve around my son. It's the Kurosaki talent, we're so badass everyone wants a piece."

"Sounds more like a curse to me." Urahara pulled out a big cylinder. "He's trying to get his powers back."

"I know. Why'd he'd go to those half-rate bastards instead of asking me or you is beyond me" Isshin said.

"What if I told you I have something here that can give your son his powers back?" Urahara tapped the cylinder.

"Oh really, what are you waiting for?"

"Well at first I was waiting for him to come to me and ask." Urahara shrugged, "But now that things are starting to heat up I figured I'd stop waiting for him to ask."

"So what's the catch?" Isshin asked.

"No catch, the two of us just have to pay a little visit to Soul Society."

"It's a good thing we're no longer wanted criminals."

五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五五

"Looking for Rukia-chan?"

Renji turned around to see Ukitake walking towards him.

"I thought I'd check and see if she's home, but I can't feel her reiatsu anywhere" Renji replied.

"She took a team to purify hollows who managed to sneak into one of the lower districts of Rukongai" Ukitake explained.

"Oh."

"You look depressed, is everything okay?"

"Yeah" Renji said disheartened.

"Well you look like you could use a drink. How about I get you a cup of oolong tea before you go?"

"Sure, thanks."

They went into Ukitake's office and he began to make tea.

"Rukia is a strong girl" Ukitake commented as he mixed the tea leaves.

"I know" Renji replied.

"She's a lot smarter than people give her credit for."

"Yeah, I know."

"She's grown a lot, especially in the past few years."

"Yeah, I noticed she changed."

"I'm sure you did too."

Renji didn't know about that. How much had he really changed? He seemed the same as always. He knew his appearance changed and he got stronger over the years, but personality wise? He hadn't changed one bit.

"Maybe" Renji shrugged.

"Rukia knows what she's doing" Ukitake added as he entered the room with two cups of steaming tea in his hands.

Renji knew that. Rukia was able to fight arrancar and espada, a little thing like hollows wouldn't stand a chance.

"And Yukimura isn't a bad guy."

Renji gripped his cup tight. So that's what he meant.

"No one thought Aizen was a bad guy and look how that turned out" Renji muttered.

"Ah," Ukitake sat down at his desk, "that's a bit different. There was always something a bit odd about Aizen. It's just that no one bothered to open their eyes and see what the problem was. With his zanpakuto's ability we couldn't."

They both quietly sipped their tea for a while.

"Do you believe in fate, Abarai-kun?"

Renji had never given much thought about it. "Not really, no" he replied.

"Sometimes my illness hits me so strong that I have to be on bed rest for months. It's annoying and a lot of times people said they didn't think I would make it, but I always do. When it's my time to die I'll die. Until then fate has other things in store for me. No matter what, if it's meant to be, it'll be."

If it's meant to be, it'll be; but what if it isn't meant to be? Then what is Renji supposed to do? Was Ukitake trying to tell him to hold on to Rukia or to let her go?

"Thanks for the tea, and the advice" Renji said as he got ready to leave.

"No problem. If you ever need anyone to talk to my door is always open" Ukitake said.

"I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

_AN: it was probably too soon for the scene between Urahara and Isshin, but we'll see how it goes. _


	7. Chapter 6

**Omiai Kekkon**

_**I don't own Bleach**_

**Chapter 6: **

So this was the famous Kuchiki Main house. Easily the biggest manor in all of soul society, Akira could tell why it was so liked. The Kuchikis never do anything half way. The proof was in the Yanio ceremony that took place earlier today. The main room was especially decorated, the traditional gifts were exchanged, and then some.

The Nyuseki was performed as well when Rukia's names was removed from the Kuchiki family register and added to the Yukimura family register. Technically that meant they were already married, however they were still going to have the Shinto ceremony tomorrow.

Rukia was taking Akira on a tour of the grounds. It was already spring time so the blossoms were in full bloom.

"This is my favorite part of the house, coincidentally, it's nii-sama's favorite too" Rukia explained.

"You come out here during the spring and sit under the trees? I can totally see you doing that" Akira said.

Rukia shook her head. "Nope, I like to sit on the roof and either look down to the blooming trees or up at the stars at night."

"There are a couple of cherry blossom trees at the place we're going to move into. I could give you the tour later, if you wish."

"Sure, Ukitake gave me the whole weekend off."

"Cool."

A short while later they made their way back into the house.

"Is that Hisana?" Akira asked.

Byakuya must've left open the doors to his shrine for his late wife.

Akira glanced at the woman in the picture, she did look a lot like Rukia.

"Yes, nii-sama must've been lighting incense at her shrine earlier and forgot to shut the doors."

Rukia shut the doors. She didn't know why she suddenly felt sad. Was it because Hisana wasn't alive to see her get married? It was a crazy thought. Rukia never met Hisana. She didn't know if Hisana would be happy or sad for her. While some people would think Rukia would resent Hisana for abandoning her as a baby, she didn't. Rukia knew how hard it was trying to survive in one of the lowest of low places. Hisana made it out, and Rukia did too.

Rukia briefly wondered if her situation would've been different if Hisana lived. Would they have met eventually? What would she have said? Would the Kuchikis still have taken her in, at least as a sister-in-law?

"Are you okay?" Akira asked.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine" Rukia said.

"No you're not" he wiped barely shed tears from her eyes. He tossed an arm over her shoulders and pulled her close so he could kiss her forehead. "You don't have to tell me about it if you don't want to. I heard this place has a huge library, want to show me?"

"Yes" Rukia said and she began to lead the way, "it doesn't get much use. Only Byakuya goes in comes here."

The Kuchiki library was huge, it held the all of the history of soul society in its books.

六六六六六六六六六六六六六六六六六六六六六六六六六六六六六六六六六六六六六六六

"This place is huge, do we really need this much space?" Rukia asked when she arrived at what was soon to be her new home.

"Of course. This is the third biggest of the Yukimura manors. Sora let us have it since I'm his favorite nephew. It's not that big, probably half the size of your current home at Kuchiki manor" Akira pointed out.

"It took me three months just to make it to my room without getting lost or needing help of a maid. Sometimes, I still get lost."

"I'll make sure you don't get lost" Akira said.

He gave her a tour of the house and the grounds. It had been a while since he had been there himself and he led them on a few wrong turns and dead ends. He even introduced her to the original Chappy. This made Rukia so happy she insisted on carrying him everywhere.

There was a sharp whistle. "Whoo hoo. Anyone home?"

They followed the voice into the living room where Akira's brother Jirou was standing. Jirou looked exactly like his father only younger.

"Rukia this is my brother Jirou, Jirou this is my wife Rukia" Akira said.

"You mean fiancée" Jirou corrected.

Akira shrugged. "Same thing,"

Rukia and Jirou shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you" Jirou said.

"It's nice to meet you as well" Rukia responded.

Jirou looked around. "I can't believe you talked Sora-ojisan into giving you this house."

"It wasn't too hard, I just told him I'd have this place filled with babies."

Rukia froze. Marriage is one thing, but she wasn't planning on having children any time soon.

Akira rubbed his thumb in circles across her back. "I was joking," he whispered. "I didn't even have to ask for the house Sora-ojisan just gave it to me right off the bat."

"What are you two whispering about?" Jirou asked.

"Nothing. Where is Sera-chan?" Akira asked.

"She said she was feeling ill" Jirou snickered, "more like she went on a shopping spree yesterday and now her legs hurt too much to walk."

They chatted for a short while and then Takanori, Sora's eldest son, stopped by as well.

Rukia felt a little intimidated, but she'd never admit it. She didn't play the role of the hostess. She had no idea if the place was even stocked and she was quite sure she'd get lost if she'd tried to go to the kitchen. After all they were just visiting the place themselves.

So for the most part Rukia stayed silent. She donned on her mask of indifference. It was her safety net. While she sort trusted Akira , Jirou and Takanori were still unknown.

Akira walked her home. She would be staying in the Kuchiki manor tonight because it would be easier on everyone.

When she got home she was surprised to see Renji waiting for her. Akira and Renji exchanged dirty looks. Akira kissed her forehead goodbye and left, rather than get into another confrontation with Renji.

"Renji, I'm surprised to see you here" Rukia said.

"Can we talk? I'm sober this time, I promise" Renji said.

Rukia hesitated. No matter what Renji would always be her oldest friend. They understood things about each other that no one else ever would.

"Of course, come in."

Renji followed her into the house. There were several rooms in which they could talk in private. She knew she couldn't take him to her personal room, imagine how the maids would talk. Heck, they were already probably talking. Instead she led him to one of the less used sitting rooms and a maid bought in tea.

"This won't take long, I know you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow" Renji started.

Rukia sipped her tea quietly waiting for him to continue. She hadn't seen Renji since his drunken ramble. She wasn't sure if he meant what he said them or what. She knew that things were awkward.

Rukia never thought of Renji in a romantic sense. He was a just a friend.

Renji let out a sigh. "I'm sorry about what happened last time we met. I shouldn't have showed up at your house and start rambling. I was shocked, I'm still shocked. I always thought it'd be the two of us against the world and now…well now it's not just the two of us. I spoke with Ukitake the a couple weeks back. He said that if some thing's meant to be it will be. I didn't know how to interpret it at first, but I've decided that I'm going to wait for you. It was just the two of us for a long time and I have to believe that someday it's going to be just the two of us again. I love you. I think I always have and I always will"

"Renji!"

"Let me finish." Renji said holding up a hand. "No matter how much time past whether it be decades, centuries or millennia, I'll always be here for you. I'll always be waiting. With that said you should let that bastard Yukimura know, that if he does something to upset you he won't have to worry about Byakuya's wrath. I'll kill him myself."

"Renji, you shouldn't—"

"Hey, no tears. You don't want your eyes to be red and blotchy tomorrow." Standing up he continued, "It's getting late, I should go."

Renji walked to the door but stopped. Without turning around he added "I won't be able to make it to the wedding, but I just want to wish you good luck. "

Rukia stayed where she was at as Renji left.

"That was so sweet."

Rukia snapped her eyes over to Mai who just walked in.

"Not that it's any of my business, but I always thought the two of you would get together" Mai said. She pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and dabbed Rukia's eyes with it.

"He was right you really have red eyes tomorrow if you keep crying. But worry not, I went on a little expedition to the living world and picked up these awesome things called eye drops. I'll have you looking fabulous tomorrow no matter what."

Rukia smiled sadly. Out of all the maids and servants the Kuchiki's own Mai had always been her favorite.

"Thanks" Rukia whispered.

"Don't thank me yet. I wasn't eavesdropping on purpose. Byakuya-sama sent me to get you five minutes ago, I just didn't want to interrupt you and Renji. If you want I could tell Byakuya-sama that you aren't feeling well and you went to lay down."

Rukia shook her head. "No, I'll see nii-sama. Is he in the main parlor?"

Mai nodded, "We both know he practically lives in that room."

Mai had been working for the Kuchiki's every since Byakuya married Hisana. Being from a lower area of Rukongai herself, she understood Hisana's feelings. The two of them became friends. Mai was one of the few people who knew the truth about Hisana and Rukia's relationship. When Rukia was adopted into the family, Mai decided to be her personal maid. Mai knewn that Byakuya wasn't the easiest guy to talk to so, she wanted to be there for Rukia in case she ever needed a female companion to talk to.

"Nii-sama, you wanted to see me?"

Byakuya looked up from the book he was reading.

"Yes" he folded his book. "Thank you, Mai, for bringing her" Byakuya said effectively dismissing Mai.

Mai nodded and left.

Rukia entered the room.

"Come, have a seat" Byakuya motioned to the space in front of him. Byakuya gathered a set of books. Now that Rukia was close enough to see she realized they were leather bound journals.

"These are Hisana's. She used to write all the time. Some of these older ones are from when she was still in Inuzuri. You're mentioned quite a lot in those. I want you to have them."

"Nii-sama, I can't—she left these for you" Rukia said. Rukia knew Hisana didn't leave much behind and she didn't want to take away the few things that she did leave behind from Byakuya.

"I've read them all, sometimes…sometimes she would read them out loud to me. Hisana had such a unique view on the world you might learn a few things from reading her journals. I know I haven't been the best big brother to you. I've made some serious errors, but I will be here for whenever you need me."

Rukia sniffed trying to keep back her tears. She's done enough crying for the day. "Given the circumstances you've been the best brother I could've asked for. Yes, there were times when things could've gone better but you have been there for me when I least expected it." Rukia thought to how he saved her from being impaled on Gin's sword and how she stopped that Espada from dealing the final blow in Huecho Mundo. "I wouldn't be where I'm at today if it weren't for you. I am forever grateful. You'll always be my nii-sama."

Byakuya lifted his lips a little. For him that was as big as a smile got.

"You're welcome here, any time. And if Yukimura hurts you in any way, he'll be answering to me."

Now it was Rukia's turn to smile, "Because no one steps on a Kuchiki's pride."

"That's right" Byakuya said. He messed her hair. "Go get some sleep, you don't want to have circles around your eyes for tomorrow."

"Goodnight, nii-sama."

"Goodnight, Rukia."

* * *

_AN: Did you here, there's going to be new chappies of Bleach manga next week. Haitus officially over. Yeah! I didn't know how much longer I could survive without a new chapter. Special thanks to __Zombienuat and kit-scagliotti for your reviews, and to anyone else who reviewed, followed, or favorited this story. I'm glad people are reading it, I just hope you don't kill me for the next chapter._


	8. Chapter 7

**Omiai Kekkon**

_IchiRuki fans do not kill me. You'll probably hate this chapter but I promise, promise, promise that Ichi will be making his grand appearance in the next couple of chapters._

_**BTW I still don't own Bleach**_

**Chapter 7:**

"Ohayo, Rukia-sama" Mai said as she entered Rukia's room. "Time to get up. Today's your big day."

Rukia was already awake. She hadn't been sleep for quite some time. It felt like there were butterflies in her stomach that wouldn't stop.

"Good morning" Rukia replied as she sat up.

Mai tsked when she saw Rukia's face. "Did Byakuya-sama keep you last night?"

"No, I couldn't sleep" Rukia replied.

More maids came in bringing various things with them.

"Nervous?" Mai asked.

"No" Rukia lied. One part of her brain was telling her to pick up her feet and run while she still could. She could survive in the world of the living, she's done it before. The other part of her brain was telling her not to do anything stupid or embarrassing. There would be a lot of people watching her and if she did anything bad it would reflect badly onto Byakuya and the rest of the Kuchikis.

"Don't be nervous, Rukia-sama" Mai said, "The ceremony will go by so quick it'll be over before you know it. You'll have so much fun at the reception you won't notice the time going by. Then you'll go home to your new husband and the real fun will begin."

Rukia blushed as the maids giggled softly. If anything now she felt even more nervous.

The handmaidens bathed Rukia and put all sorts of oils and lotions on her. Rukia let out a small gasp when she saw the kimono. It was pure white, of course, but the Uchikake was like nothing she had ever seen before. The flowered embroided onto it were so beautiful Rukia was afraid she'd dirty it if she touched it. She couldn't believe that not only would the elders make her such a nice kimono but that they made it in only three weeks.

Rukia went over her meditation techniques as they dressed in her kimono. She imagined herself sitting near the Kuchiki pond with Sode no Shiryayuki in her lap. It was her favorite place to meditate.

"_It's been a long time, Rukia-sama."_

_Rukia opened her eyes and found herself standing in a winter wonderland. This was her inner world so to speak. Snow covered the ground for miles, it also coated the pond and nearby trees._

_Sode no Shirayuki stood there as serene and beautiful as always._

"_I knew you'd come to me today" Sode no Shiryayuki continued. _

"_I'm—"_

"_Nervous? I know. Don't worry you'll be fine."_

_Rukia let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in. She would be fine. She would make it through this. It was a wedding for crying out loud not a battle against mutated hollows. She had nothing to be afraid of._

"_I'm always by your side whether the battle is physical or emotional" Sode no Shirayuki said._

"_You've always been with me, even when I couldn't hear your voice" Rukia said._

"_That's right" Sode no Shirayuki said and she pulled Rukia into a hug. "We've been through everything together and we're still alive. Even as a married woman, you'll never stop being the person you are right now."_

"Gah!"

Rukia opened her eyes for real. All of the maids were looking at her weird.

"What happened?" she asked.

"One second we were doing your hair and make-up, and then you got really cold. Your make up sort of iced over, it actually looks pretty nice, and tiny snow flowers appeared in your hair" Mai explained.

"Here" a maid handed her a mirror.

Rukia hardly recognized herself. She looked…she didn't know how to describe it. There was a sort of shine or glow about her. The color of her eyes popped against all of the white. It took her a second to realize it but she looked a bit like Sode no Shirayuki.

"Sorry about that, it was a gift from my zanpakuto" Rukia explained. "You can continue."

"I didn't know zanpakuto could do that" one girl muttered.

Rukia didn't know that they could do that either.

A wataboshi was placed on her head and Mai entered the room with a long black box. Inside the box there were three items. A gold Sensu, a small white Hakoseko, and a pure white Futokorogata. The futokorogata looked a little like a mini Sode no Shirayuki. The only white blade Rukia had ever seen was her own zanpakuto.

"These were Hisana's" Mai said, "She wore them in her kimono when she married Byakuya and I think she'd want you to have them."

"Thank you" Rukia said and the items were put in their various places.

Her shoes were a bit high so her kimono didn't drag. They exited the room. Byakuya and the rest of the Kuchiki's were waiting.

"You look beautiful" Byakuya said taking her arm and leading her outside to where the rickshaws were lined up to take them to the Shinto Shrine.

"Thank you" Rukia replied.

Rukia walked carefully. She knew it was clean out, but she still didn't want to get her kimono dirty. Plus the kimono was heavier than the standard yukatas she was used to. It was like there was pressure coming from all around. She squeezed Byakuya's hand and he squeezed back.

The Kuchikis and the Yukimuras arrived at the same time. They formed two lines and entered the temple at a steady pace. There were a numerous amount of bystanders standing on the sidelines watching on. Most of them were nobles but Rukia recognized a few shinigami here and there. Yachiru waved happily, Rangiku winked, Kiyone mouthed 'good luck'. There were other members of the Shinigami Women's Association as well. Rukia knew she wouldn't be seeing them again until the second reception, but she was glad they came.

It made Rukia blush to see so many people looking at her. As entered the shrine she felt some of the weight on her shoulders ease a bit.

The quite sounds of a Shakuchachi could be heard. The place was beautifully decorated, a thousand yellow and purple origami cranes hung from various parts of the ceiling. The Kuchikis were seated on the left and the Yukimuras on the right. Two cushioned seats were brought out and placed in the center where Rukia and Akira sat down.

Tables were bought out and placed in front of them.

A priest began chanting and lighting incense. After he finished his little speech he clapped his hands three times and two girls appeared with a san –san-kudo kit.

Three flat cups, sakazuki, sat on top of each other by size.

Rukia and Akira stood up at the same time. Everything was so coordinated it seemed as if they rehearsed it. The smallest cup was filled with sake and handed to Rukia. She took three sips and handed it back so it could be refilled and handed to Akira. The process was then repeated for the next two cups.

When they finished the san-san-kudo kit was taken away and the priest began giving another speech. Afterwards Rukia and Akira gave their standard vows. Rings were exchanged. Then the priest ran a bell over the couple and each member of their families. The two girls from earlier reappeared. They handed out cups of sake for everyone. This part was called the joining of the families. They all dank at the same time. Everyone bowed, and that was it for the main ceremony.

The first reception was simply the bride and groom introducing themselves to each member of the family, one by one. This part took some time. At one point Rukia changed hats and put on the Uchikake.

Akira took Rukia's arm in his as the exiting procession began.

There were still quite a few people outside of the shrine. Again, Rukia felt hot under all the stares. Even though the main ceremony was over she couldn't help but still feel nervous. Pulling her fan out of her sleeve she fanned herself lightly.

"Are you okay?" Akira asked, "You look a little pale."

Pale? Rukia was sure her face would be beet red.

"I'm fine" she said back calmly.

"Don't worry about being so stiff and formal for these snotty nobles."

"You are a snotty noble" she told him with a playful swat.

Akira snickered. "There's the Rukia I know." He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer as they got into a rickshaw.

They went from the Shrine to the Yukimura Main Manor where the reception was taking place.

While the ceremony only held forty people or so there was at least 200 people at the reception.

Akira's siblings and cousins told jokes at his expense, while members of Gotei 13 did the same for Rukia. Rukia was surprised to find out that Shunsui could play the acoustic guitar, and even more so when Ukitake began singing they performed a really pretty song called Kimi no Suki na Uta. Rangiku performed one of her special traditional dances for everyone. She even called Rukia to the center of the dance floor to join her. Akira's sister, Aiko, played the harp and sung.

They danced with each other and they danced with other people. One person was noticeably missing, but no one bought him up.

While taking her turn dancing with Ukitake she got a shock.

"I should probably keep you updated on the substitute shinigami situation" Ukitake said.

"I didn't know there was a situation" Rukia replied.

"Kugo Ginjo has made his reappearance. We don't know what his plan is but it has something to do with Kurosaki Ichigo."

Rukia frowned she didn't know much about Ginjo but she knew a lot about Ichigo. "Ichigo doesn't have shinigami powers anymore" she pointed out.

"True" Ukitake said, "He no longer has shinigami powers, but that can easily be changed. Didn't Kuchiki-taichou take away his powers once and he managed to get them back. You never know."

Rukia shrugged. That was different. Byakuya only took away the power Rukia gave Ichigo, it didn't affect the power he already had at all.

"I don't know what Ginjo's up to but Ichigo isn't going to go up against Soul Society again." Rukia knew that for a fact. Ichigo was the kind of guy who only fought to protect. Fighting for personal gain just wasn't his style.

"Hey, you two look serious over here" Akira said as he arrived and put an arm around Rukia's shoulder.

"I was just letting Rukia know that I'm giving her the next week off" Ukitake said.

Rukia wasn't sure if she wanted a full week off, the weekend was already long enough.

"So what was that about really about?" Akira asked as he pulled Rukia onto the dance floor.

Rukia shrugged. "Something might happen in the human world, soon."

七七七七七七七七七七七七七七七七七七七七七七七七七七七七七七七七七七七七七七七七七七七

Renji lay on top of a hill in Inuzuri where the ashes of his dead friends were buried.

"Can you believe Rukia got married today? I guess we all were a little bit in love with her."

Renji thought back to all the good times the five of them used to have. They tried to have fun no matter what it was they were doing. Some of the more memorable things was stealing food and water from grumpy shopkeepers or playing pranks on people who were just passing though.

"Maybe I'm an idiot for being so attached to the past. Maybe I haven't grown up after all. I wonder, if you all were still alive to see us now what would you say?"

Renji stayed at the gravesite for a long time. He hadn't even noticed the day slipping away until he realized the sky was getting darker. He said goodbye to his friends and headed back to Seireitei.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Renji's senses went on high alert at the sound of a woman's screams. He didn't sense any weird reiatsu. He ran towards the sound anyway.

Two men were mauling at a woman who was trying desperately to get away. Renji grabbed one guy and threw him to the ground. He grabbed the arm of the second guy spun him around and punched him in the face. The first guy got back to his feat and charged at Renji. Renji punched him, knocking him out cold.

It had been so long since he had been down here he forgot how rough it could be sometimes.

He turned to the lady. She was a brunette with long hair who was currently bleeding from multiple wounds.

"Are you okay?" Renji asked realizing a second too late that that was a stupid question to ask. "Can you move?"

The woman shook her head.

"I'm going to take you to a healer" Renji said, he reached down to grab her but she shied away from his touch. "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. I'm a shinigami, I'm going to take you to a friend who is a healer, she'll get you all fixed, is that okay?"

It took a minute but the woman nodded her head.

Renji lifted her into his arms. Briefly he felt a spark. She had a decent amount of reiatsu.

Renji used shunpo all the way to Seireitei. He couldn't help but think how he and Rukia were lucky that they managed to get out alive. This woman possibly could do. She had enough reiatsu to pass the academy entrance exam. It was sad that there was no division dedicated to making sure things like this didn't happen in Rukongai. There were 13 divisions, at least one of them could do patrols or something. The world is a cruel place, but that doesn't mean it always has to be.

Renji got to the 4th division's relief station.

"What happened?" Isane asked as Renji put the girl down on a cot.

"I was in Rukogai when I saw her being attack by a couple of guys. I beat them off and then bought her here. She passed out on the way. Can you heal her?"

Renji spoke so fast Isane barely caught it all. "Of course. You can wait out in the hallway if you want."

It wasn't a request.

Renji paced back and forth down the hallway. Why did he choose to become a shinigami? Was it simply because he didn't think he would survive if he stayed in Rukongai? Was he only trying to help himself?

Growing up he heard rumors that shinigami wre all pretentious assholes. He knew they didn't help anyone in the lower areas Rukongai. Didn't he say he was going to be different? How could he have forgotten how rough it was to survive? Sure it's a survival of the fittest type of world but did that mean they were supposed to just let the weak die?

"Renji?"

He stopped pacing and turned to Isane. "How is she?"

"She's doing fine. Physically she'll be fit to go home in the morning" Isane said. They both knew that she'd be emotionally scarred for life.

"I don't know if she should be going back home" Renji muttered.

"Do you plan on keeping her here in Seireitei?"

Renji didn't see how that would be possible so he just shrugged. "New semesters at the academy are about to start. I sensed she has a decent amount of reiatsu. Maybe she could attend the academy and live in the dorms."

"That's a good idea. It's getting late, you can go home. I'll keep an eye on her. I'll let you know if her condition changes."

"That would be awesome, thanks."

七七七七七七七七七七七七七七七七七七七七七七七七七七七七七七七七七七七七七七七七七七七

Rukia stood in her new bedroom feeling self conscious. Being married in theory is one thing. but being actually married meant she had to…you know…do things. Just thinking about it made her blush ridiculously. She was a hundred and fifty years old surely she shouldn't be afraid of doing _it._ Then again she spent about 100 of those years being a child and 50 being a teenager. She supposed to most people she still looks like a human teenager. Maybe she should do something to change her look.

Akira put his hand on her shoulder and she damn near jumped out of her skin.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" he said.

"I'm not scared" she lied.

"You're a horrible liar" he said. "You don't have to be scared or nervous. Hey, look at me."

She turned around in his arms. Her heart was pounding in ears. Being this close to him was making it hard to think.

"I love you. You don't have to say it back. I just want you to know that I would never hurt you. We don't have to do this tonight. We could wait until you're in love with me too."

That was the thing. Rukia didn't know if she was capable of romantic love. She obviously couldn't tell if someone was in love with her. How would she know if she's in love?

Shaking her head slightly she said "It's okay. I can…We can do this."

Akira looked into her eyes trying to read if she was serious or bluffing. Normally she was so easy to read, but not now.

Rukia decided she wouldn't wait for him to make the first move she began pulling pins and flowers out of her hair.

Akira grabbed her arm stopping her. "Hey, it's supposed to be my job to unwrap the bride."

"Well you were talking too long" she said.

Akira chuckled, "There will be plenty of times to go fast later. This first time we're going to go slow. Really, really slow."

He kissed her gently at first. She was so into it she didn't realize that he was disrobing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck making it hard for him to undress her.

The night went on without a flaw as the newlyweds made use of their new bed.

_AN: Crappy ending, I know. I'm not good at writing lemons so I try to avoid them, but... I mean it's there wedding night, we all know something lemon-y happened.  
IDKY but it was really hard for me to find information on a traditional, like really old school, Japanese wedding. I Youtube'd a couple of Shinto weddings, so I could get a better idea. I was going to go with the kind of set up in the Samurai Girl series but I forgot her wedding was interrupted by killer ninjas. It's a good series, but I've been waiting for book 7 for about ten years. I hope I didn't make it sound too boring, the videos looked really interesting. _

_Uchikake: silk brocade kimono worn over the regular kimono at the wedding reception. Wataboshi: first hat a bride wears, she changes into a Tsunokakushi for the reception. Sensu: fan, usually gold or silver is one of the things a bride carries during a ceremony. Futokorogatana: small blade bride carries in her kimono. Hakoesko: like a mini clutch brides wear in their kimono, usually holds a mirror or tissue, etc. Shakuhachi: Japanese flute. SanSanKudo: 3, 3, 9 times. Bride and groom take 3 sips from 3 cups of sake for a total of nine times. _  
_Kimi No suki Na Uta (The song that you like) – is this really pretty song by UVERworld I listened to this song while writing the actual wedding part._


	9. Chapter 8

**Omiai Kekkon**

_**I tried to draw a picture of Ichigo and Rukia once, it ended up being just two big blobs one orange one purple  
it's safe to say that I don't own Bleach.**_

**Chapter 8:**

"You want to cut your hair?" Akira asked.

"Yes! I've been thinking about it for a while" Rukia said. "I just never had the …guts to do it."

"Why would you need guts to get a haircut. Don't tell me you're one of those girls who cry when anyone brings scissors anywhere near their heads."

Rukia shook her head. "No it's not like that. I thought about cutting my hair when I was still a student at the academy, but then I was adopted into the Kuchiki family. They said they adopted me because I looked so much like Hisana. It's silly but I didn't want to cut my hair because I didn't want Byakuya to be upset that I didn't look like her anymore. Recently I found out that it was no coincidence that I look like Hisana, she was my older sister."

"Really? It explains why Byakuya took you in, but why'd he keep it a secret?"

"Very few people actually know the truth. Byakuya told me Hisana and I died together in the living world and we came into Inuzuri together. It was a hard place for kids to grow up and I was still a baby. We ended up getting separated. She spent nearly every day looking for me, even when she moved to Seireitei and married Byakuya. She died before I could meet her though. She asked Byakuya to look for me and raise me as his sister since she never got the chance to be a real sister to me."

Akira hugged Rukia tight, "I'm sorry you didn't get a chance to meet her."

"Me too" Rukia replied.

She stood in his arms, trying not to cry. For some reason every time she thought of Hisana recently it made her want to cry. Maybe it was because she now knew the truth that she could mourn the loss of the sister she never knew she had.

"Have you noticed how everyone in the Yukimura clan has brown hair except me?" Akira asked.

"Yes. I thought it was odd since most nobles have black hair that everyone else in your family has brown hair."

Akira chuckled humorlessly. "I got my hair color from my mom. My real mom isn't Keiko. My father is known for being a unfaithful husband. My mother was a maid she helped with washing clothes and cooking mostly. She died giving birth to me. Father was all for tossing me out onto the streets but Keiko took me in and raised me as her own. I think it was the only time she's ever defied my father. Not many women are willing to raise their husband's bastard child."

Rukia remembered the comment Saito made at their Omiai. He said he taught Akira from an early age not to have any bastard children. That was so mean and unfair of him.

"Your father is an ass" Rukia muttered.

Akira laughed. "I think so too."

"Do you trust me?" Akira asked a few minutes later.

"Yes."

"Would you trust me if I had a pair of scissors and told you I could cut your hair for you?"

Rukia pretended like she had to think about it. "No" she shook her head vigorously.

"Come on, I won't make you look bad I promise."

"If you mess up my hair I get to cut yours" she said.

"Okay, let's hunt up a pair of scissors and a mirror."

八八八八八八八八八八八八八八八八八八八八八八八八八八八八八八八八八八八八八八

Rina Kirihara looked around in confusion. Where was she? She didn't recognize the room at all and a feeling of panic and dread filled her.

"Oh, you're awake" a tall girl with short silver hair said approaching her. "How are you feeling?"

Rina tried to speak but her throat was so thick.

"Your throat hurts? I'll get you a cup of water."

The silver haired girl walked away.

Rina looked at her surroundings. It seemed like she was in a hospital. She had no idea how she got there. The last thing she remembered was walking through the streets looking for a place to stay when two men came out of nowhere and began attacking her. She shivered at the memory.

Isane came back with a tall glass of water. She handed it to Rina who took small sips.

"You're probably confused right now. Your head was quite banged up last night. My name is Isane. You're currently in division 4's relief station. Do you know who you are?"

"My name is Rina, I think. Kirihara Rina. How did I get here? Did you save me?" the water cleared her throat a bit but she still wasn't feeling well enough to sit up.

"Renji bought you in. You lost a lot of blood and passed out and he carried you all the way here. He's been coming in every few hours to check up on you so he'll probably be back soon."

Rina didn't know who Renji was but she was thankful that he saved her.

"What's going to happen now?" she asked.

"For now you're going to continue to rest up" Isane said.

Rina wanted to know what was going to happen to her once she got better but she had a feeling Isasne didn't know either. She took a couple more sips of water and drifted off to sleep.

八八八八八八八八八八八八八八八八八八八八八八八八八八八八八八八八八八八八八八

Rukia looked at herself in the mirror. Akira cut her hair so it just reached her neck. She kind of liked it. When she turned her head her hair sort of swished. It was kind of cool looking so she kept doing it.

Akira had been watching his new wife for the past twenty minutes with a smirk on his face. Getting up he took the mirror from her.

"Oi!" Rukia protested.

"Are you going to sit there all day looking at yourself in the mirror?" he asked leering over her.

"Well, I do have the whole week off" Rukia teased. "I can't think of anything else to do."

"I can think of plenty of other things to do" Akira said as he leaned down to kiss her.

They kissed until Rukia's stomach rumbled.

Akira looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I forgot to eat yesterday" she muttered.

"You forgot to eat?"

"My stomach was so bubbly I knew if I ate something I'd probably throw up and I didn't want to throw up in front of all of those people."

Akira laughed at her mini rant. "Let's go see if the kitchen is stocked. Do you know how to cook?"

"No."

"Me, either. Let's hope the house is staffed with a cook."

The house wasn't staffed with a cook. Currently there were only 4 servants. Two house cleaners, although for a house that big they would probably need more, a gardener, and Mai who stayed on as Rukia's handmaiden.

The two fumbled around in the kitchen, doing more harm than good. They had a little competition on seeing who could make the better meal given that neither of them had any cooking experiences.

"What is that?"Rukia asked laughing.

"Onigiri" Akira replied.

"Did you burn it?"

"No! It looks like you're burning whatever you're making."

"Eh?" Rukia took her curry off the fire. "We're both hopeless."

"We're not entirely hopeless" Akira said throwing out the burnt curry and onigiri. "We can still go out to eat."

"Sounds like a plan" Rukia said.

A hell butterfly flew in through an open window and landed on Rukia's shoulder. She listened to the message intently.

"So much for a week off" Akira said.

"Mandatory captain and lieutenant meeting. Looks like we're going to have to rain check that meal."

"Do you need help putting on your shinigami robes?"

Rukia rolled her eyes.

"If you'd try to _help_ I'd end up being late" Rukia said. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "It shouldn't take no more than an hour."

Rukia changed into her shinigami robes, slipped her lieutenant's badge on her arm and added the glove Byakuya gave her as congratulations for making lieutenant.

When Rukia got to the first division the first person she saw was Rangiku.

"Oh, you actually came. I thought you'd still be in bed right now" Rangiku said with a wink.

Rukia blushed. "Of course, I got summoned so I'm here. You're eyes are still all droopy, how many drinks did you have list night?"

Rangiku shrugged. "Who cares how many drinks you have as long as they're all free?"

The girls entered the barracks. They weren't the last to show. Kenpachi and Yachiru were missing as well as both Kurotsuchis.

"Rukia, you cut your hair" Byakuya commented.

"Yeah, I figured it was time for a change" she said.

Before he could reply Captain Commander entered the room and all idle chatter stopped. Rukia took her place by Ukitake.

"As some of you already know the original substitute shinigami is back. He's currently in District 3600, which we all know is the Jureichi (_Heavy spirit ground_). It appears that he's gathering a bunch of humans with spiritual power, including Kurosaki Ichigo, and their plan may be to attack soul society."

"That's impossible!" Rukia spoke up, "I know Ichigo, he would never side with our enemies!"

"You speak out of turn Yukimura-fukutaichou!"

That was the first time Rukia was called by her new last name. She wasn't expecting it.

"As I was saying" Captain Commander continued, "I will be sending someone from the 13th division to check on this matter. In the mean time I'll keep the rest of you informed. You're all dismissed."

Before Rukia could even ask Ukitake countered her request. "No!"

"What do you mean no? I know Ichigo—"

"That's exactly why I can't send you. We'll have to send someone unbiased."

"I can be unbiased. Really I can" Rukia added as he snorted.

"Aren't you supposed to be on your honeymoon?"

"What the hell is a honeymoon?"

Ukitake raised an eyebrow.

"I mean heck, what the heck is a honeymoon?"

"It's a vacation for newlyweds. You just got married yesterday. Enjoy your time off." Still seeing that she wanted to protest Ukitake added "Besides Kurosaki knows your reiatsu. If he's recovered his powers he'll be able to sense you as soon as you enter Karakura town."

Rukia stuck out her tongue at him causing him to laugh.

It was good to see her being goofy, Ukitake hadn't seen her behave this way since Kaien died.

"I'll keep you updated."

八八八八八八八八八八八八八八八八八八八八八八八八八八八八八八八八八八八八八八

"Hey" Rukia said to Renji.

"Hey" he replied back.

"I…" she trailed off. There was no point in asking him why he didn't show up yesterday. She shouldn't have expected him to be there.

As if he knew where her thoughts were at Renji responded "I was in Inuzuri."

"Oh." Rukia hadn't been back since she left. Move forward without looking back, that was the plan. She felt guilty that she hadn't gone back to visit her friends' grave.

"Don't feel guilty" Renji said. "We've both been busy."

They walked together in silence for a moment.

"Isn't the sixth division that way?" Rukia pointed to the left.

"I'm headed to the fourth."

"Are you injured?"

"No, just visiting."

"Oh, well, I guess I'll see you?"

"Yeah, of course."

Rukia made a right and ventured on to her house while Renji kept going straight. He wondered if the woman he rescued had awakened yet. He should've asked Isane after the meeting but she took off too fast. Besides he had wanted to hang back and see how Rukia was doing.

Renji soon found himself walking into the 4th Division's relief station. He walked passed all the random people working and went straight into the recovery room.

Rina was awake. She was sitting up drinking a cup of water.

"Hello. Crap, sorry I didn't mean to scare you" Renji said when she jumped.

Rina began to back away on her cot. "Are you one of the healers?" Rina asked.

"No, my name is Renji, I'm the guy who found you" he said.

"Oh" was all she could say. Suddenly the events of last night flashed through her mind. Her eyes began to water. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. She couldn't believe anything that happened in the past week. One day she came home from school to see her father standing over her bloodied up neighbor. Not knowing what to do Rina ran but her father caught up to her. It was painful. He killed her slowly and tortuously. She was so scared when her spirit left her body. She watched in horror as her father dragged her body into a trash can and dumped her inside. She stayed near the trash can for days hoping someone would find her. Then one day a weird guy in black robes and a sword came by and poked her in the forehead.

Rina woke up hours later in a strange city with a lot of strange people. It was like she was taken back in time, there was no electricity, no cars not jeans, basically nothing modern. Most of the people weren't friendly. No one would give her a place to stay. Heck it took her two days to find out that she was in Soul Society and that everyone there was dead. Hungry with nothing to eat and no place to sleep she tried to look for work but most people bushed her off, and then…and then those two guys came out of nowhere.

" Please don't cry" Renji said. "I'm no good with tears. I didn't mean to upset you."

"I—I…"

As Rina began to sob uncontrollably Renji hunted up some tissue.

"Here take these."

He didn't know why he stayed. He supposed because he was the one who rescued her and he wanted to make sure that she recovered.

After ten minutes the crying stopped.

"Rina-chan, good you're awake I was just coming in to check on you" Isane said as she entered the room. "Oh, you're here too Renji."

"Yeah, I just thought I'd see for myself if she's all better" Renji muttered.

Isane looked over Rina's charts. "Well it looks like you're all set to go back."

"Back? I have to go back to that place?" Rina asked. "Can't I stay here?"

Isane and Renji exchanged a glance.

"This is a relief station, we can't have people living here in case there is an emergency and a lot of people get injured. We have to discharge our patients when they get healthy" Isane explained gently.

Rina didn't know what she was going to do. She didn't know where she could go. She didn't want to go back to the place she was at before. It was obviously dangerous and she couldn't count on someone saving her a second time.

"The academy starts soon" Renji spoke up. "If you take the test and pass they'll give you food and lodgings."

"The academy? What's that?"

Renji frowned everyone knew what the academy was. He figured she must have been really new.

"It's a place where you go and they teach you how to become shinigami."

"Shinigami? Shinigami don't exist" Rina said.

"Of course they do!" Renji said. "I'm a shinigami and so is Isane. I bought you to the part of Soul Society where the shinigamis live."

"Oh, is it safe?"

"Of course it's safe." Renji replied. Well for the most part, as long as no one was attacking it could get so safe it's boring. "If you go to school to become a shinigami you can become a healer or a protector, but most of all you'd be able to defend yourself."

It was as if he knew exactly what to say. Rina never wanted to go through what she went through last night again. If she learned how to protect herself, she'd never be that vulnerable again. But then again, how did she know she could trust him. Men proved themselves to be untrustworthy time and time again.

Almost as if Isane knew her thoughts she said, "Well, we are pretty empty right now, you can stay at least until you figure out if you want to go to the academy or not."

Rina nodded. "Thank you. Both of you, for saving me and healing me."

"We're shinigami, it's what we do" Renji said. He knew that wasn't completely true but he wondered if he could change that.

* * *

_I know I said I wasn't going to introduce a bunch of OC characters, but I sort of got this idea for a Renji spinoff, hence why Rina has entered the story. Whether actually I do a spinoff or not, it won't be until after I finish this story. _


	10. Chapter 9

**Omiai Kekkon**

_**I don't own Bleach**_

**Chapter 9:**

Urahara strolled casually down the streets of Seireitei. It had been a long time since he'd been there. He found it unsurprising that nothing much had changed. Sure, some things had changed after that mindfuck Aizen pulled, but in essential everything was the same.

He didn't know what he was expecting. He knew Genryusai-dono wouldn't apologize for falsely accusing him or banishing him. There would be no reward for helping them with the situation in Huecho Mundo.

Of course Urahara Kitsuke was no dummy, he did get paid for his help. They offered to let him come back to soul society like the Vizards, but he wasn't stupid. If he agreed to come back to soul society they'd be watching him closer than they already were.

When he reached the 1st Division barracks, he knocked and then without waiting for a reply he let himself in.

All the captains had gathered.

"Good you're here" Genryusai-dono said. "Did you bring it?"

"Of course." Urahara held up the glowing sword.

"Good you have until sundown to gather all the reiatsu you need, and then I'm sending you and a team back to the world of the living. The objective is to access the situation with the substitute shinigamis. If they seem like a threat eliminate them. Kurosaki can get his powers back because of his help with the Aizen situation."

One by one the captains lined up to give some of their reiatsu to the sword.

Urahara didn't just go to the captains. He went to everyone Ichigo and his friends ran into when they last came to soul society. In fact after a while word started to get around, and Urahara didn't have to go out and find people, they came to him.

九九九九九九九九九九九九九九九九九九九九九九九九九九九九九九九九九九九九九九九

Shiba Kukaku was sitting on the porch of her newly built home and smoking a pipe when she felt the presence of someone she hadn't seen in twenty years.

"It's been a long time, uncle."

Isshin stepped out from the shadows.

"You look the same, little firecracker." Isshin ducked as she threw her still lit pipe at him.

"I hate that nickname" she said.

Isshin grinned, "I know. Nice house." There were two large statues of Kukaku on either side of the house and they were holding up a large banner inbetween them.

"I like to keep things interesting" Kukaku shrugged.

"How's Ganju?" he asked as he sat next to her.

Kukaku replied, "The same as ever." She picked up her pipe off the floor and began cleaning it. "So what brings you by?"

"Soul society isn't chasing me anymore, I thought I'd drop by and check in on the rest of the family."

Kukaku snorted, she didn't believe that for one second.

"I heard you met my son."

"You have a kid?" she asked in disbelief.

"Three. A knuckle-headed son, and a beautiful set of twin daughters. The girls take after their mother, but Ichigo, he looks like a Shiba."

Kukaku dropped her pipe again. "Ichigo? Kurosaki Ichigo is your son, that explains a lot. He's got your personality down to a tee."

Isshin smiled. He knew Ichigo liked to think he wasn't like his father but truth was they were more alike than most people thought.

"Everyone said he looked at lot like Kaien. I didn't notice it"

Isshin nodded. "They look a bit alike."

"So, what really brings you by? Ichigo in trouble?"

"He wouldn't be a good kid if he wasn't getting into trouble" Isshin said.

A black cat exited Kukaku's house.

Isshin frowned, he had wondered where Yoruichi had gotten to.

The cat stood on alert like she was waiting for someone. That's when he noticed Urahara approaching.

Yoruichi ran to meet her best friend. The two of them acted as if they hadn't seen each other in years.

"Two outlaws in one day, I must really be popular" Kukaku said.

"It's so lovely to see you too Kukaku-san" Urahara said with his trademark smile.

"What's with that sword you're holding?"

"Oh this little thing? It's just an invention I made to help Kurosaki Ichigo regain his shinigami powers."

Kukaku raised an eyebrow. "I take it you'll be wanting to borrow some reiatsu?"

"Just a little will do."

Kukaku took the sword and began pouring some of her spiritual energy into it. "How'd he lose his powers?"

"In the fight against Aizen" Isshin commented.

"The fight I wasn't invited to?"

Urahara motioned his hand like it was no big deal, "You know how these things go. Last minute, spur of the moment, no one is prepared. It all just happened so fast."

"Un hun, sure" she said handing him back the sword. She went to her front door and yelled "Ganju! Get out here we have visitors!"

"I'll be getting an invitation to the next big fight" she informed him.

"Who says there's going to be another big fight?" Urahara asked.

"There will be" Kukaku said just as Ganju exited the house.

"Whoa, Isshin, and Urahara, aren't they both of you fugitives? Sure you should be here? You wouldn't want to have to deal with those annoying shinigami."

"Shaddup and give them some of your reiatsu" Kukaku commanded.

"Eh?"

"We only need to borrow a little" Urahara said.

"Ichigo sends his regards" Isshin lied.

"Oh, you know Ichigo? How's that dandelion head doing?"

"He's doing quite well" Isshin said.

"Oh, well the next time you see him, tell him I'm waiting for our rematch."

Kukaku kicked him in the butt.

"So you two can destroy my house again? I think not."

"Ouch, nee-san" he said rubbing his head.

九九九九九九九九九九九九九九九九九九九九九九九九九九九九九九九九九九九九九九九九

Rukia and Renji ran fast towards the seikemon. When they got there they noticed the others hadn't left yet. Byakuya, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ikkaku, and Hitsugaya were already there.

"I'm coming" Rukia declared.

"Me too" Renji added.

"That was a given" Byakuya said.

"Oh, is the gate ready?" Urahara said as he appeared followed closely by Isshin. Handing Rukia the sword he said, "We thought we'd let you do the honors."

Rukia gripped the sword. She could feel the reiatsu off all the people who helped, even her own, inside. They had gathered a lot. Ichigo would come back at full strength, no, better than what he was before.

The kido corps placed a seal on all shinigami sans Isshin and Urahara and they departed for the world of the living hell butterflies leading the way.

Urahara briefed us on the way. Apparently one of these fullbringer enemies has the ability to insert himself into someone's memories. What a cowardly move!

As soon as they got to the world of the living a desperate scream could be heard.

Rukia's heart gave a wrenching tug. She knew that voice. "Ichigo" she muttered as she speed off in his direction.

What a horrible sight Rukia came upon. Was Ichigo crying? The Ichigo she knew didn't cry, never. How could…? She was so shocked she almost forgot what she was there for. She caught a glimpse of Urahara and Kurosaki-san in her peripheral and with a slight nod to them she stabbed Ichigo with the sword.

Ichigo turned to look at her in shock.

Oh how she missed his face.

A big smoke cloud appeared obscuring her view. She tried to wave it away.

She used to visit him. When Ichigo first lost his powers she would visit him even though she knew he couldn't see her. She had hoped that maybe he would be able to know she was there. But after a while it just became painful to see him everyday knowing that there was nothing she could legally do to give him his powers back.

Her sneaking out wasn't very subtle either because Ukitake-taichou knew. He allowed it for the first couple of months but then suggested that she stop because it would only her hurt in the end to watch him grow old. He was right she knew that, so she stopped coming.

She honestly hadn't know if she'd see him again, and now that she had….Well she supposed she wouldn't be happy until she saw him smile again.

Right now they were in no smiling situation.

Those fullbringer assholes were still around. How dare they use Ichigo in their plans and then just turn their backs on him?

九九九九九九九九九九九九九九九九九九九九九九九九九九九九九九九九九九九九九九九九

Rukia couldn't believe she was turned into a plushie. It was so embarrassing. Yes, she found plushies to be cute but she never wanted to turn into one. And being hit by her own backfiring kido? That was just sad. The others all went back to soul society but Rukia got to stay behind. They told her it was so she could keep an eye on Ichigo and make sure he's alright after everything that happened, but she knew they were just giving her a moment to talk to him.

They went back to Urahara's place. Well Sado went home confused when he woke up. Inoue was still passed out, and the fullbringer Riruka was passed out as well.

Rukia and Ichigo stood outside Urahara's shop. Both of them stood there just looking at each other, not quite sure what to say to each other.

Finally, after what felt like hours Ichigo said lightly, "You cut your hair."

Rukia touched said hair. "Yeah, I see yours grew out some."

Now it was Ichigo's turn to finger his hair. "Really? I hadn't noticed." He shrugged in his nonchalant way and smiled. Rukia couldn't help but to smile back.

"I…I…It was a boring two years without you" Ichigo managed to choke out.

"Of course it was" Rukia said sarcastically, "You're life was _so_ boring before you me met."

Ichigo chuckled and rolled his eyes. He was trying to be serious. Rukia always did bring about the more playful side of him. He had a flashblack of going to see Don Konoji's show together, the way she complained when he went to rescue her the first time, and then the second, the way she didn't even know how to open up a juice box. All the memories he had been trying so hard to repress for the past two years came rushing back.

"I missed you" Ichigo blurted out. His cheeks tinted pink as he turned his head to hide.

Rukia didn't know what to say. Did she say it back? Could she let him know? Or would it be better if she kept it to herself. She supposed she didn't have to tell him she used to visit.

"I miss—"

"KUROSAKI-KUN!"

A sobbing Inoue came charging out of the shop and barreling into Ichigo. She arms circled him into a death grip as she sobbed into his chest.

Rukia felt a sense of ease that she didn't have to admit anything embarrassing. At the same time a dark feeling crept upon her. She wondered how close Inoue and Ichigo became in her absence. Ichigo was patting Inoue's back. Were they together? It was kind of obvious that Inoue had a crush on Ichigo, even two years ago she had admitted it. Did Ichigo return those feelings?  
"Inoue-san, you shouldn't be up" Urahara said in his whimsical way from the door.

"It's okay, I'm fine" Inoue said wiping her eyes.

They went back into the shop anyway.

"Where is everybody?" Inoue asked.

Ichigo and Urahara gave her an update.

Rukia leaned against a wall in the shop knowing that she should be leaving soon. That always seemed to be the problem, whenever she came to the living world she got too attached and didn't want to leave. Of course she knew of her responsibilities, she could never stay here.

Ichigo watched Rukia intently. He felt that if he looked away, even for one moment, she would disappear. Knew he had his powers back, he just used them and he could still feel them but he just knew she was going to disappear again. Ichigo had been hearing her voice for so long. In his dreams she was always there just a little blurry and out of reach. He wondered what she was going to say earlier before they were interrupted.

"Ichigo" Rukia said snapping him to attention, "she's awake."

_AN; I didn't see a need to go over everything that happened. You've all either seen it in the anime or read it in the manga. _


	11. Chapter 10

**Omiai Kekkon**

_**I don't own Bleach, If I did there would've been way more Ichigo in the latest chapter**_

_Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, or reviewed. Sorry for the wait, I meant to update a couple of days ago. _

**Chapter 10: **

"Ukitake!"

The captain of the 13th was lying down with an ice pack on his forehead.

"I'm fine" the captain assured his lieutenant. "It's just a mild fever."

Ukitake patted the spot next to him, so Rukia sat there.

"I heard everything went well in the world of the living" he commented.

"Yes. The fullbringers were stopped. Ichigo got his powers back. There were only minor injuries on our part. All in all it was a successful mission" Rukia said.

"I see" Ukitake said. "Did you catch up with your human friends?"

Three years ago the thought of a shinigami having human friends was preposterous. Now, well it was still something rare but there was something different about Ichigo and his set of friends. Were they really Rukia's friends? She had considered them all friends at one point, and they her. Just because a couple years went by didn't mean things automatically changed.

"I saw Inoue-san and Sado-kun. They're the same as ever. Ishida too, although he said he didn't want to be involved in shinigami shenanigans, he's always saying that" Rukia replied. "Karakura town seems to be safe in their hands. Although I bet we're still sending someone there."

"Of course. Ichigo might have his powers back but they're all still human. Technically Urahara doesn't work for us so we can't expect him to purify all the hollows he comes across. We sent in Zennosake-san, he'll probably stay for a short while before we send someone else."

Rukia nodded. She knew she wouldn't be the one sent. She had her duties now, it wasn't like she could run off to the world of the living, any old time she pleased.

十十十十十十十十十十十十十十十十十十十十十十十十十十十十十十十十十十十十

Ichigo wasn't sure how they'd respond. It wasn't every day that he just walked into Seireitei and demand something. He supposed technically he could enter whenever he wanted, the badge allows him access, he just never felt the need. Of course it wasn't like he was coming here just to hang out. He had a request, well more a demand. He didn't know what he'd do if they say no. Fighting them all again wouldn't be fun, he did just get his powers back less than twenty-four hours ago. As Ichigo tried to remember which way to he go he prayed that he wouldn't run into Kenpachi. The last thing he needed was to be in another life of death battle.

When Ichigo got to the first, all the captains were there except for Ukitake and Kurotsuchi. Naturally they were surprised. Ichigo was surprised to see the Vizards. He seemed to remember them saying they hated shinigami yet here they were, in the high ranks of Gotei 13.

When he stated his purpose he was only met with a minimal amount of resistance. He mentioned he'd keep the badge as well. He knew it from the beginning that they were watching him using the badge. It wasn't exactly like they had a reason to trust him when they gave it to him. He did take out two captains, four lieutenants, destroyed an irreplaceable historic landmark, destroyed numerous buildings and landscapes, plus take out a bunch of lower leveled shinigami as well. He wouldn't have trusted himself if he were in the Captain Commander's position either.  
"Very well, you shall take the body back to the world of the living. If you'll give us twenty minutes."

"Sure" Ichigo said.

"Since it looks like you're going to be here for a while, we might as well spar" Kenpachi said.

"Sorry, no can do, I have to meet…Renji. Yeah, I have to meet Renji!" Ichigo said as he shunpo'd away.

Kenpachi snickered as Ichigo ran away.

Ichigo ran through seireitei with no particular destination in mind. Truthfully speaking he was quite sure he was lost. He didn't care if he was lost as long as it meant he didn't have to fight Kenpachi again.

Ichigo looked around him.

This was odd. There were no weird walls, or anything resembling a barrack at all. That when he realized he was probably on some noble's property. He hoped it wasn't Byakuya's. Ichigo had a feeling the man would be pretty touchy about intruders on his property.

Thinking of Byakuya automatically made Ichigo's mind shift to Rukia. She starred in his dreams, yet again tonight. Unlike before she came in clear. She had a smile on her face and was sporting her new haircut. She was standing in the show holding her hand out telling him that they had a job to do. So naturally dream Ichigo took her hand. They didn't go slay hollows like he thought, in fact they just stood there holding hands until he woke up.

Ichigo sensed out Rukia's reiatsu and then headed her way. She wasn't very far.

"Rukia!"

Rukia wasn't paying attention to much of anything so she hadn't felt Ichigo's reiatsu when he entered soul society. Naturally she recognized the sound of his voice and turned around to see him running towards her.

"Ichigo! What are you doing here?" she asked shocked.

"I came to get Ginjo" Ichigo said.

Rukia nodded. She should have known he'd do that. It was such a typical Ichigo move.

"Oh, are you lost?"

Ichigo shook his head.

"No, I've already talked to the captains. I'm here because I wanted to see you" he said.

Rukia didn't know why but she wanted to blush.

"I was just about to get something to eat, do you want to come with me?" Rukia asked.

The word date floated through Ichigo's head, but he dismissed it immediately.

"Sure," he replied, "What exactly do you guys eat in soul society?"

"The same stuff you eat in the living world" Rukia said.

"Eh, you sure? You didn't even know what a juice box was when you—"

Rukia punched him in the arm effectively shutting him up.

"I see you're still violent" Ichigo said rubbing his arm dramatically.

Rukia adapted a smile and her fake accent, "I'm not violent."

Ichigo shivered, "You shouldn't talk like that, it's creepy." Ichigo dodged another punch.

The two walked together in a comfortable silence.

"Oh, you're a lieutenant now, congrats" Ichigo said noticing her new badge.

"You're just now realizing? You're slow" Rukia said.

"Well I didn't notice it last night because I was too shocked to actually be seeing you. I didn't know if I'd ever see you again."

"Baka, of course we were going to meet again" Rukia said. "Even if you didn't get your powers back I knew that we'd met again someday." Rukia had to stop herself from finishing her thought. She was going to say it was almost like they were connected. Everything she did seem to lead back to Ichigo and vice versa.

Ichigo shrugged "Probably. If I got old and died I'd still be sent here."

"Knowing you, you'd probably die young protecting some girl from a bad guy" Rukia said quietly.

Ichigo looked pensive as he thought that over. "I suppose. I have a knack for saving people."

"Don't say it like that!" Rukia scolded. "You wouldn't be Kurosaki Ichigo if you didn't protect everyone you could. I wouldn't be alive if you hadn't so don't be all depressive and moody."

"I'm not moody" Ichigo said automatically.

The two of them had stopped walking and they were facing each other.

"I….The past two years have been hard. I haven't been able to protect anyone. A lot of times I asked myself what was the point? Doing normal human things, just seemed…I don't know, fake I guess."

Rukia gently touched Ichigo's arm. "Hey, relax, you don't have to be so serious." Honestly she wasn't used to it. She and Ichigo had a sort of relationship where they never needed to be too serious. Everything could be turned into a joke with them. She didn't know what to do with serious.

Ignoring her request, Ichigo caressed Rukia's face causing her to blush.

"You're always saving me" he said.

It wasn't true, Rukia wanted to deny. She hadn't done anything this time, it was all Urahara and Captain Commander; she just wielded the sword. Before she could even see it coming Ichigo leaned down and kissed her.

His lips sought hers with a urgency she was unused to. It felt like a fire had entered her body and was flowing through her veins. She couldn't concentrate, couldn't think. It was so hot. She let out a small gasp as he pulled her closer. His tongue entered her mouth and began to do things Rukia didn't even think were possible. She gripped his shoulders tightly wanting more. Her toes began to curl and Ichigo's own gasp made her shiver. What the hell was happening to her?

A loud cough could be heard.

They broke apart and Rukia was surprised to see Akira standing there with one eyebrow raised. Rukia moved as far away from Ichigo as she possibly could.

"Akira, I…." had no idea what to say. She could hardly believe she made out with Ichigo let alone got caught by her husband.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"I should be asking you that" Akira said, "but I think I already know who you are. My name is Yukimura Akira. And that's my wife you were kissing, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo blinked. "Did you say wife? Rukia?"

Rukia practically came to her senses. "Ah, yes. Akira this is Ichigo; Ichigo, Akira." She couldn't look at either of them so she looked at the ground instead. "I'm sorry, I forgot we were supposed to be meeting up for lunch. I was just about to take Ichigo—" she broke off knowing nothing she said could help her situation. Oh she was so screwed, she thought that there could be nothing worse than being turned into a plushie and then this happened.

"I should be heading back" Ichigo said. "I'll be seeing you Rukia. Yukimura…it was _interesting_ meeting you."

十十十十十十十十十十十十十十十十十十十十十十十十十十十十十十十十十十十十

"Oh, you're back" Rina said as Renji entered his flat.

"I've been back for a while. Sorry, I'm just now stopping by" Renji said.

"You were busy doing shinigami things" Rina stated.

Before he left to the world of the living Renji took Rina to his place and told her to make herself at home. He wasn't worried anyone would bother her, Seireitei isn't like Rukongai at all. He hadn't thought about her being bored though.

"I hope you weren't bored" Renji said.

"No, not really," Rina blushed. "I um…I found some of your books and read them to pass time. I hope you don't mind."

Renji scratched his head. He didn't remember ever buying any books.

"What books?" he said harsher than he intended and noticed when she flinched. "Sorry. I didn't mean to make you….I don't remember owning any books. Which ones did you read?"

It took a second but Rina responded.

"These" she pulled out a stack of books.

Renji raised an eyebrow, these were his old books from the academy. He was surprised he still had them.

"Oh, these are the academy books. You'll get your own set when you join. I wonder if they update their books. I haven't seen these in at least fifty years."

Rina dropped her jaw. "Fifty years? You don't look a day over eighteen. Surely you're exaggerating."

Renji smiled at the compliment. "We age differently in soul society. Fifty years is nothing, you'll see one day."

Rina thought about it for a second. "So those old people I've seen they're like thousands of years old?"

In Inzuri, probably not, no one lives that long without spiritual pressure and if they had it they'd go to seireitei. "No, they possibly died old. When we get over here we look like we did when we died and we slowly age. There are some people who are that old like old man Yamamoto, but it's rare."

"How old were you when you died? Do you remember?"

Renji shrugged. "Three or four, I don't remember. The older we get the less of our human memories we remember. I never really thought about my previous life much."

Rina didn't know why she felt like she could trust Renji. With her past she shouldn't be trusting anyone. Maybe it was because for the first time in a long time someone was being nice to her. Past experiences taught her that no one was nice without a purpose. She wondered what his reason was.

Maybe she was just waiting for him to crack and show his true colors. Maybe she should leave before that happens. She could always go to that academy place he told her about.

* * *

_AN: Okay here's the thing, I thought Ginjo was dead. He looked pretty dead to me, and when Ichi comes to claim his body that's like a confirmation of death, right? Why else would he be claiming a 'body' instead of you know a really injured living person. But then *sorry for spoilers if you aren't caught up in the manga* we see Ginjo or someone who has similar hair and build to him later. I mean if they were going to have anyone come back from the dead it should have be GIN! He deserves to have his happily ever after with Rangiku._


	12. Chapter 11

**Omiai Kekkon**

_**I don't own Bleach, but of course you already knew that**_

_I wrote this chapter awhile ago I just forgot to post it. Oops! _

**Chapter 11:**

Rukia laid awake in bed. She couldn't sleep. She felt too awkward, confused, lost, dizzy, and…well she couldn't turn her thoughts off.

What the hell had Ichigo been thinking to kiss her like that? Why in the hell did she kiss him back? Why even now her heart wouldn't stop beating fast just at the thought? He kissed her and just ran off. Who in the hell does that?

And then there's Akira. He didn't say anything at all about the fact that he caught her making out with someone else. What was going through his mind? She didn't know what to say, and she wasn't sure if she should bring it up. Had he ignored it? The two went to lunch like planned but neither mentioned what had happened.

Rukia felt like she should apologize to Akira. Obviously not right this second. He was sound asleep. She resented him for being able to sleep at a time like this while her mind was too busy to let her sleep.

Damn it, why did this have to happen to her. First Renji now, Ichigo. Did every guy friend have feelings for her? Or maybe Ichigo didn't have feelings for her, maybe it was a spur of the moment crazy idea that he just followed through.

Rukia sighed, she bet Ichigo wasn't losing sleep over this. She supposed she should have told him she was married but there wasn't really an opening. Plus she didn't even think about telling him. Everyone else seemed to know. Besides she was only married for what three, four days. Married three days and already swaying from her vows. If people found out it'd be so embarrassing to the Kuchiki name. Oh God and if Byakuya found out, heaven knows what he'll do. Rukia would hate to be in the center of more gossip and drama.

She still couldn't get Akira's reaction out of her head. A month ago he was all ready to fight Renji just because he touched her, yet Ichigo kisses her and nothing? What the hell was up with that? Did he just not care now that they were married? Was she not what he expected and he was already bored of her? Would he soon be looking for someone else to entertain him? He did say he wouldn't cheat, didn't he? Maybe he didn't. Maybe he doesn't care if she cheats. Was it considered cheating if she just kissed someone else? It's not like he caught them having sex.

Suddenly the image of Ichigo being naked and leaning down over her entered her mind. Her skin burned as she thought of him being insider her, kissing her, whispering her name, the sounds they'd make—Rukia slapped her forehead trying to banish the thoughts from her head. She should not be thinking about Ichigo while she's with Akira. It was just wrong.

Rukia looked down at Akira's sleeping form. He looked like he was dreaming peacefully. She got out of bed slowly, careful not to wake him.

Rukia went into the kitchen, careful to walk lightly, she didn't want to wake any of the servants. She poured herself some green tea hoping that would help her cool down some.

Rukia wondered if she'd be able to fall asleep if she went into a different room to sleep. Probably not. Akira wasn't the problem. Ichigo was. Well more like Rukia knew she wouldn't be able to rest unless she knew what was on Ichigo's mind. It wasn't like she could know what Ichigo was thinking. He couldn't just show up in soul society and tell her, and she couldn't just go to the world of the living to ask him.

Or could she?

She had done it before, snuck out to see him. No one knew, well except Ukitake, but he knew everything. She could do it again. Besides it's not like she's running away. She just wants to have a quick conversation and then she'll come right back. No one would even notice she's missing.

十一十一十一十一十一十一十一十一十一十一十一十一

"I thought you'd be in tonight" Mami said as she sat a bottle in front of Renji.

"Hi, Mami, how is it going?" Renji replied automatically.

"It's a bit dull tonight" she said sitting across from him.

Renji looked around the bar. Sure enough apart from him there were only two other patrons.

"Where is everybody?" he asked.

Mami shrugged. "We haven't had a lot of people come by tonight. I heard you went on a mission to the world of the living."

That was classified information. No one outside the Gotei 13 was supposed to know. He supposed one of her earlier patrons was probably a shinigami whose lips got loose after a couple of drinks.

"Oh, where'd you hear something like that?" Renji asked.

He was pitted against a girl in the world of the living. He hadn't wanted to hurt her, one because she was a girl, and two because she was human. It's not like girls couldn't be formidable opponents but Renji just didn't like fighting them. He guess that is what bought on tonight's visit to the bar.

"I hear a lot of things while working in a bar" Mami shrugged. "Some things are more useful than others. So how'd it go?"

"It went okay" Renji said. "It was nothing big."

"I always wanted to see what it was like in the world of the living" Mami said. "They say it's better here, but I wonder if it's true."

"You were born here, then?" Renji said.

"Yeah, I really want to go to the world of the living and go on one of those shopping expeditions! They sound like so much fun. And humans have so many cute clothes. I heard that they have these robots that make their clothes for them and they aren't all handmade like here. Wouldn't that be cool to have your own robot to make you things?"

It was obvious to Renji some of the things she heard she misunderstood. Shopping wasn't really an expedition unless you're someone like Rangiku. As far as robots went, Renji didn't know if the humans had robots but he was quite sure the clothes were built in factories made by machines. Although he supposed a machine could just be a giant robot.

"You should talk to Matsumoto. Don't tell anyone but I happen to know she goes on shopping sprees in the world of the living at least once a month. If you two become friends she'll probably take you."

"Matsumoto? Is she the girl with the big boobs and gold hair?"

"Yeah, that's Matsumoto. Her first name is Rangiku."

"I'll talk to her the next time she comes in" Mami said.

The bar's door opened and a party of five came in. Mami went to go handle drinks. Renji watched her butt as she walked away.

Taking a sip of his drink he thought about going home.

He had invited Rina to stay with him. She took him up on his offer, but Renji could tell she didn't feel comfortable around him. She jumped or flinched whenever he made any sudden movements. It made him feel like a lecher in his own home.

十一十一十一十一十一十一十一十一十一十一十一十一

Ichigo lay awake in his bed staring at the ceiling. Were the past twenty-four hours crazy or what? X-cution betrayed him. He should have seen that coming. He knew, _knew_ people weren't to be trusted when they offered help. But still, he supposed, everything turned out okay in the end. It was embarrassing to think everyone saw him crying and begging for his powers back. He couldn't believe he was losing everything again. And then Rukia showed up, again.

Ichigo was feeling helpless and the Rukia appears and he's all better. That seemed to be a reoccurring theme.

Going to soul society to reclaim Ginjo's body just seemed like the right thing to do. He was human after all and therefore deserved a human burial. Urahara said he'd take care of the details.

Of course while Ichigo was in soul society he ran into Rukia. Okay, ran into is the wrong word, he sought her out. He didn't know what he was going to say. He just wanted to thank her and see how she was doing. He never expected to kiss her. He had no idea where it came from, he just did it.

It was his first real kiss and it made him feel….He didn't know how to describe how it felt. The kiss had made his blood hot and he just wanted to crawl inside of her. Ichigo blushed just thinking about it. Her lips were softer than he expected, and her reaction wasn't what he was expecting either. She tasted like some sort of tropical fruit and it made him want her more. Forbidden fruit, he had to remind himself.

Rukia is a married woman.

Married.

Ichigo scratched his head. Why'd she have to get married? Why hadn't she told him? Why'd she kiss him back? Or make that sound in the back of her throat?

Ichigo felt a certain part of himself grow hard. Why was he thinking about Rukia like this? She is supposed to be a friend. Just a friend. Friends don't make friends feel this way. Tatsuki never made him feel this way. Neither did Orihime or any of his other female friends, so why her?

Maybe it was because Ichigo always knew they were something more than friends.

He knew if he closed his eyes all he'd see would be Rukia. There was no chance he would be getting any sleep tonight. And damn it tomorrow is a school day. Maybe he could blow it off.

A butterfly flew through the open window.

Ichigo's eyes widened and then he felt it, Rukia's reiatsu. Ichigo sat up quickly pulling the covers over himself as Rukia stepped into his room.

It was like déjà vu. Ichigo blinked but she was still there. He pinched himself, but he was definitely awake.

"Rukia! What are you doing here?" he asked. It was as if his thoughts about her had summoned her.

"Why'd you kiss me?" Rukia asked ignoring his question.

"Why didn't you tell me you were married?" he countered.

"You didn't give me the chance to tell you. Does it matter? Would you have still kissed me if I wasn't married?"

"I don't know! Maybe!"

They glared at each other with heaving chest and pink cheeks.

"Are you pregnant?" Ichigo asked.

"What?"

"Did that Yuki-whatever bastard knock you up? Is that why you married him?"

"What?! No! Of course not" Rukia said.

"That's right Byakuya would've killed him" Ichigo muttered. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with _him_?"

"I couldn't sleep. I had to know why you kissed me."

"I don't know why I kissed you."

"What do you mean you don't know? You did it. There has to be a reason."

"Does it? Does there have to be a reason for me to kiss you?"

"I would think so. We're friends, right. I mean I always thought you and Orihime…"

"Orihime? What does she have to do with anything?"

"You are so blind" Rukia said, then she added to herself, "I must be blind too. Gah, I'm so stupid. I shouldn't be here."

Ichigo jumped out of bed and grabbed her arm before she could leave.

"You're always doing that," he told her, "leaving me without a proper explanation. Do you have any idea what kind of effect that has on me?"

"You're doing it again" she pointed out. "Your voice got all low and serious and you have the same look on your face you did right before you kissed me."

"Maybe this time I'll get some answers."

He tugged her arm, pulling her into him, as he leaned down and kissed her again.

He moaned when her taste touched his lips. It was even better than he remembered. He pulled her closer, and the just said fuck it and lifted her so he wouldn't have to bend down. Rukia responded by wrapping her legs around him. Her hands knotted into his wild orange hair making him kiss her deeper.

It was hotter than anything either of them ever felt before.

Rukia had to break away for air.

They looked into each others' eyes, both breathing heavily.

"Did you get your answers?" she asked huskily.

"No. Maybe we should do it again" he replied just as throatily.

"Yea, at least once more."

* * *

_AN: Thanks for reading, I'll try to update sooner. Seriously chapter 12 is already half way written. Thanks to everyone who is following this story!_


End file.
